Con shadow, no puedes decir no …
by joya blanca
Summary: Ahora Que Tails a perdio a su gran amor Sonic, se siente devastado. Shadails (shadow x tails) (tails x shadow) ( shails) (shadow and tails) (sonic x amy rose)
1. Chapter 1

Con shadow, no puedes decir no ….

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen... (Ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

Shadails (shadow x tails) (tails x shadow) ( shails) (shadow and tails)

* * *

No lo podía creer…sencillamente no tenía sentido….

Debajo de un árbol Sonic le confesaba finalmente a su "novia auto declarada" Amy Rose, que la amaba, la eriza rosada llorando de felicidad se le lanzo encima dándole un beso.

 _-sonic….._

Escondido un par de árboles más atrás, un zorro gentil de pelaje blanco/amarillo, dejaba caer lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Amaba en secreto a ese erizo, lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio, tanto que llegaba a ser doloroso, como una espina incrustada en su corazón.

* * *

Los días pasaban y él se refugió en su querido taller, su razón le indicaba que era joven, que era justo que Sonic encontrara el amor, que el cómo su mejor amigo debería estar feliz por él, ya pasara…bla….bla….bla..

Por otro lado, su corazón sangraba….La excusa que les dio a todos de "necesito prepararme para una competencia de mecánico" fue lo suficientemente efectiva para que lo dejaran solo con su pena.

-nunca volveré a sonreír de nuevo.

Se sentía tan….destrozado, todas las veces que se enamoraba terminaba en catástrofe...

Como si el anduviera por la vida con imán para el des-amor.

Otro día, otro momento solo con Tornado 2…..La única razón por la que se levanta en las mañanas.

-¿de verdad creíste que resultaría?

* * *

Shadow con su cara de costumbre, estaba sentado sobre su preciado avión.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-¿importa?...el farsante está ocupado peleando contra el cara de huevo por bla,bla, bla,bla.

Sin mayor esfuerzo, el erizo oscuro aterrizo en el piso con los brazos cruzados.

-¿solo por eso viniste?

-nop…..viene para saber ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?

Primero invade propiedad primada, luego deja marcas de su trasero en su recién pintado avión y para colmo lo insulta…

-¡hey!

-¡me escuchaste bien!... ¡¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente puede creer que un tipo que lo ve únicamente como un hermano, puede sentir algo más?!...¡el tipo se notaba heterosexual a un kilómetro!... ¿eres imbécil o qué?

-no voy a escuchar esto.

Tails se volteó para irse, este cretino no tenía el derecho de decirle que…

-¡tú no te vas!

La forma de vida definitiva, agarro al dueño de la casa, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos, afirmándolo fuertemente.

-¡suéltame!

-¡no hasta que te diga lo que necesitas!

El oji azul levanto una ceja…

-¿en serio? ¿De verdad?...lo siento shady, tú no sabes lo que necesito.

-oh si, lo se….el gran shadow lo sabe perfectamente.

La mirada de este tipo…cambio de maliciosa a "otra cosa," este cambio repentino le daba mala espina al mecánico.

-tu no necesitas a un farsante que se demoró eones en admitir lo que siente, no necesitas estas rodeado de chatarra todo el día.

Shadow comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente… A Miles "Tails" Prower este acercamiento lo estaba incomodando.

-shadow…

-lo que necesitas es alguien poderoso, alguien que no tema dispararle a un tipo cuando merezca tener una bala en su cabeza, alguien que daría la vida por ti, alguien que mataría por ti.

Acaso este loco, en su modo psicópata está tratando de…..Ups, hay que frenarlo.

-lo que necesito…glup…lo que quiero es estar solo.

-mentiroso.

El sonrojó de este zorrito era evidente….Hora de pasar de sostener a abrazar…

Los ojos del mecánico se abrieron como platos al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándolo…Su corazón se estaba acelerando, no quería continuar mirando esos ojos intensos…

Shadow sonriendo con malicia, le tomo el mentón para que lo mirara…Esta preciosura ya era suyo.

-lo que necesitas es un tipo de verdad, no un tonto adicto a los hot dog que perdería hasta su propia trasero si no lo tuviera pegado al pescuezo…. ¿Quieres sabes cómo lo sé?...

Sexy, se acercó a uno de sus oídos, como contándole un secreto.

-…..por qué es lo que todas las damitas quieren.

-¡no soy una damita!

* * *

Este tramposo, aprovecho un momento de descuido para lamerle detrás de la oreja…..Tails , extrañamente, ese acto no le disgustaba…

-eres una damita, ¿te lo pruebo?

Apretando el abrazo lo suficiente para acércalo más a él, lo beso…..No era solo pasión lo que percibió en aquel beso, también amor….Un sentimiento comenzó a aflorar en el herido corazón del zorro de 2 colas.

-eres mi damita Tails y te juro que a diferencia de ese farsante que no me llega ni a los talones…que nunca te dejare solo…Ahora damita, vas a conocer a un erizo de verdad.

Este tipo….era mal hablado, ególatra, malicioso, serio, siempre con cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo"…Sin embargo, es con la primera persona que le hace sentir, este cosquilleo en su pecho.

-vas del beso a…

-je, cuando estas con shadow, no puedes decir no.

-solo por un segundo beso.

-con todo placer.

Tails coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ser definitivo, dejándose llevar…

Shadow al sentir esos afelpados brazos alrededor de su tonificado cuello, se dio cuenta que de ahora en adelante…este zorro era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más….

* * *

Afuera…

Sonic disgustado consigo mismo, fue a visitar a su amigo…Hace tiempo que no lo ve….

-¿he?

Desde el taller se escuchaba sonidos de "dudosa reputación", el ser azul decidió darse un par carreras antes de volver a intentar visitarlo….Todo parece indicar que el gay no declarado del grupo, acaba de conseguir novio….¡Para más remate un novio que es un presumido que piensa ser mejor que Sonic!...Luego con más calma, el azul le reclamaría al amarillo por tener tan mal gusto…Por ahora, un par de vueltas por la isla y una pasada por la casa de su "novia reconocida" es lo que necesita.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Gracias a sus reforzados poderes sabios: Que afuera estaba el Faker (Farsante), ¡le importaba un bledo!, entre besos y caricias llevo al inteligente rubio al lugar que necesitaba que estuviera...

-Eres "Linda", damita.

Solos en el habitación de Prower, Shadow relamiéndose los labios tenía a su precioso zorrito justo donde lo quería.

La luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana, caía dándole al mecánico un brillo espectral…..Su pelaje brillaba junto con sus ojos azul profundo resplandecían.

-Shadow….

-Esta noche, vas a ser completamente mío.

¡Oh, ese sonrojo lo hacía ver más bello de lo que ya es!... ¿Saben? desde que perdió a María, el creyó que jamás volvería a sentir esto, sentir amor…..Calor en su corazón. Con ese pensamiento lentamente acerco sus labios saboreando cada instante, listo para el primer día de toda su vida….Su Labios estaban tan seca…..

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!

* * *

¡El despertador!...Irritado lanzo varios insultos al aparato junto con dispararle unos 5 balazos, luego tendría que ir a ciudad Station Square por uno nuevo, no le importaba ya que como mercenario le sobraba el dinero…

-Ejem… ¿de nuevo asesinaste al despertador?

Rogue The Bat…Sensual Murciélago Blanco antropomórfico femenino, experta ladrona, mejor amiga de Shadow y actual compañera de casa….Desde la entrada de la habitación vistiendo un sexy babydoll rojo lo miraba desafiante junto con apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados…

-Hm….Si te molesta el sonido de balazos por la mañana, te puedes largar, nadie va a detenerte.

-¿Y perderme tu espectáculo mañanero?... ¡Ja, ni soñarlo!

El erizo negro/rojo con ira asesina miro a su amiga, quien se burlaba de que aun continuara abrazado a su almohada. Irritado la forma de vida definitiva, apunto al murciélago femenino asegurándose de darle justo entre los ojos…

-¡¿Quiere morir?!

-¡¿Quieres dejar de ser idiota, Shadow?!

Ella como si nada, tomo la punta del arma, moviéndolo a otra dirección…

-¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto!...Ya me estoy hartando, ya llegas a ser patético.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿acaso crees que no escucho nada?... ¡las malditas paredes son técnicamente trasparentes!

Ella irritada dio un par de golpes leves a la pared, demostrando que no son buenas aislando sonidos...

-Llevo noches escuchándose decir…" Con shadow, no puedes decir no"….Desde que Sonic comenzó a salir con Amy, has tenido esos sueños. Y ambos sabemos ¿Quién es el protagonista de tus sueños?, ¿oh no?...mmmmmm.

-Espero que no estés insinuando que fantaseo con ese farsante o con la loca de su noviecita, ¡porque si así es…

-MMMM….Yo estaba pensando en algo maaaaássss…."nerd", no se…como algo más "rubio"

El psicótico erizo no puedo evitar sonrojarse, arrojando la almohada que tenia de "reemplazo" para aquel "rubio". Su mejor amiga riéndose se sentó a su lado.

-¡Ay , Shady!...¿puedes masacrar ciudades enteras pero no puedes con un zorrito nerd?...JA JA JA JA.

-ARGGGGGGGGG… ¡CIERRA EL PICO!, ¡EL GRAN SHADOW JAMAS SE FIJARIA EN UN PATETICO ZORRO DE 2 COLAS!

El rival de Sonic The hedgehog, recupero la almohada que lanzo cerca de su cama para tirársela en la cara a Rogue, está en vez de incomodarse continuo riendo...

-JA JA JA JA… ¡esto es tan bizarro!, como sacado de una novela romántica o un fanátic que antes era one-shot.

-¿Qué?

-Ignórame "romeo"… (Secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír)…..ha, mejor paro de reír antes de que me arrugue.

The Bat se levantó sin antes darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Shadow The hedgehog…

-Voy a hacer el desayuno.

-Yo quiero….

-Ya se…Ya se…llevo suficiente tiempo aguantándote para saberlo.

La Sensual murciélago antes de salir completamente de la habitación del erizo emo…

-Consejo gratis para el "gran Shadow": Date prisa antes que otro se te adelante…..He escuchado que Silver y Scourge the hedgehog le han estado echando el ojo al…."rubio inconsolable"

-¡¿Qué EL OTRO FARSANTE Y EL IDIOTA ESE?!

-MMM...miren nada más, ahora recordaste que te gusta….JA JA JA JA….¡eso lo invente yo, caíste!

-¡ROGUEEEEEEEEEE!

-Vah, deja el acto de "chico rudo que le importa el mundo un bledo"…Cuando quieras mi consejo para acercarte al "nerd de tus sueños", estaré en la cocina.

El que debería ser considerado "el ser vivo más veloz del planeta", apretó el puño enojado mientras se mordía el labio con ganas de matar al mundo entero….

* * *

3 Segundos después…

La blanca dama, por la ráfaga de viento tenía claro…. ¿quién estaba sentado detrás de ella?, dándole la espalda saco un cronometro...

-Whao, 3 segundos, te estas volviendo lento.

El erizo negro se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, con una pistola entre sus enguantadas manos...

-Hm….Dejando de lado el sarcasmo barato, ¿de verdad puedes ayudarme?

La ladrona sonriendo satisfecha se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en el borde del mueble de cocina…

-Tan segura como que me llamo, Rogue.

* * *

Mientras tanto en restaurante de Hot dogs, en Green Hill , South Island…

-¿Qué pasa Bro?, ¿no le pusieron suficiente mayonesa al tuyo?

Manic confundido miraba a su hermano...El ser más veloz del planeta mordisqueaba su platillo favorito sin ánimo…

-Es que…..no se…desde que salgo con Amy ciento que "algo falta"…no se…..todo se ha puesto tan leeeeeeeeeeeeento.

Él se azul al principio creyó que salir con Amy, finalmente nombrarla su "novia oficial" lo haría feliz sin embargo…..Todo se apuesto taaaaaan…"Monótono"…. ¿Qué será lo que falta? Cerrando los ojos llegaba la imagen de un zorro…

-Tranqui, bro…..Seguramente es temporal, ya pasara.

-Yep….Creo que tienes razón, creo que tienes razón.

¿Por qué le pasa esto?, él estaba enamorado de Amy, la quería de verdad…Demonios, ¿Por qué cada vez que piensa en el siente su corazón dividido?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Volviendo con Shadow…..

El negro/rojo no estaba feliz….ok….Se encontraba más infeliz de lo normal, al escuchar las sugerencias de la murciélago albina…

¿Aprender klingon?, ¿bajar la nueva temporada de Digimon? ¿Invitarlo a un festival de anime?

-¿Me estas Jodiendo?

Esas ideas eran tan….¡AGH!...Shadow mientras limpiaba con cuidado su preciada pistola, de solo pensar en hacer Cosplay junto a miles de ñoños espiniludos…Le daba escalofríos…

-Task…task…. Las Fujoshi sabemos de lo que hablamos.

-Desde que te volviste fan de las series Gay ya no te reconozco…Extraño a mi amiga la ladrona obsesiva por el dinero.

-¿Quién dice que dejo de existir?

-Vah…..Tu actitud te delata, pasas tanto tiempo enfrente de la computadora leyendo historias Homoidiotas que perdiste la práctica, como ladrona eres lenta e inútil como cazadora de tesoros.

-MMMMMM…..¿en serio?...Entonces…mmmmm….¿me explicas como obtuve esto?

El gran Shadow abrió los ojos como platos al ver el arma que limpiaba…..¡EN MANOS DE ROGUE!...Impactado miro sus manos y estas se encontraban vacías...

-Devuélvemela o si no….

-Como órdenes" chico emo", no hace falta las amenazas de muerte.

La hábil ladrona riéndose victoriosa, le lanzó el arma que el ser supremo atrapo en menos de un aleteo de polilla, este con su característica cara agria reviso su pistola con cuidado, asegurándose de que esté en orden, las sorpresitas no le gustaban….El ultimo que le jugo una broma pesada o que lo saco de sus casillas hasta hacerle hervir la sangre….Bueno, solo digamos que esta entre marchitas flores fúnebres y no es ni jardinero ni trabaja en una funeraria.

-Solo por esta vez, te perdono la vida Rogue.

-Aja.

La sexy murciélago con pose desafiante se colocó una mano en su cadera derecha, apoyando la espalda en el borde del mueble de cocina… ¿Shadow asesinándola? ¡JA!... ¡PAGA POR VER!...Sin ella este desquiciado que solo sabe pelear contra Sonic, destruir ciudades y ser mercenario de vez en cuanto. No sería capaz de llegar a fin de mes, además de que ella era la única lo suficientemente loca como para escucharlo.

-…A ver "don juan"… ¿en qué has pensado?... ¿dispararle a todos sus conocidos hasta que no quede nadie entre ustedes?

-Hm….pues…

* * *

La idea era bastante tentadora, la cabeza de Sonic sobre la chimenea sería un "adorable" adorno, el agujero de bala lo llenaría de flores para hacerlo agradable para Tails….

La chica con que fantasea knuckles the echidna (en secreto), levanto una ceja incomoda…Conociendo al neutral hijo de Black Doom e hijo adoptivo de Gerald Robotnik , este bastardo debe estar pensando en ¿Dónde poner la cabeza de tonto erizo azul?...Cielos, de verdad tiene que estar loca por ser su amiga, mucho más por sentir pena por él. The Bat con un tono inusualmente maternal.

-Shadi….Poner una bala entre los ojos a cada amigo del nerd no te hará acercarte a él, lo máximo que pasara es que corra aterrado a llamar a la policía por comportarte como un demente psicópata.

-Lo sé.

¿Por qué este problema es imposible de solucionar como el resto de sus problemas?, metiéndole una bala entre los ojos a quien lo merece. La agente femenina de G.U.N (Guardian Units of Nations) y líder del "Team Dark" cambio el tono materno por su timbre de voz atrevido…

-YYYYYYY…Sigues indispuesto con la idea del Cosplay.

El recio agente de G.U.M y miembro de Team Dark , cerrando los ojos mirando al lado opuesto, también cruzándose de brazos…

-Nop.

-Vamos Shadi…Podrías no se….tener un _"Fan service"_

 _-_ ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Ok, ancianito….Me refiero a…..

Luego de una extensa y minuciosa explicación…

-…..En simples palabras, a eso se refiere "Fan service".

-Oh.

-¿Ves que disfrazarse de personajes de anime no es tan tonto?...mmm.

La imagen de Tails usando un atrevido trajecito de marinera estilo Sailor Moon, provocaba una enorme presión en su bolsa donde estaba guardada su gigantesca masculinidad.

-"A veeeeeer"…Por esa carita se nota que te calentaste y te mueres por follar….ja …ja..ja…ja….sorry, querido yo no estoy disponible.

-¡CALLATE O TE METO UN BALAZO EN EL TRASERO!

 _-¿eso quisieras?..._ JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Apretando su puño se maldijo a si mismo por pedirle consejo a esta bruja….¡¿Por qué mierda Abraham Tower la eligió como líder?! …¡puta viejo de mierda!...AAARG…y para más remate el patético humano se escuda con _"respondo a órdenes del presiente de Central City "…..¡_ Una razón más para odiar a los humanos!...Todos ellos son cucarachas inmundas, excepto Maria Robotnik...La única humana sobre la faz de la tierra que valía la pena…..¿Cómo fue posible que su dulce y fallecida Maria fuese la mejor amiga de ese patán de Tower? Es un misterio sin respuesta…

Volviendo al tema…Que Prower fuera un Nerd adicto a loa aviones no significaba que fuera Otaku…Tampoco creía que el "hermano ficticio "de Sonic, se atrevería a lucir un trajecito tan revelador solo por las puras….

-Veamos…..Si no te gusta esa idea, tengo un has bajo la manga…..Invítalo a caminar.

Incrédulo, frunció más el ceño con tono arrogante….

-¿eso es todo?... ¿esa es tu "gran idea"?

-No..no..no…oh no…¡no te quedes pegado como el robot Omega! …Lo que quiero decir es….Solo caminen por ahí, sin intentos de insinuar ¿oíste?, solo una caminata agradable por el parque , haciéndote el interesante como quien no quiere la cosa…Luego espera a que él te invite a caminar y en medio del camino invítale un helado. Tendrá que aceptar, no tiene dinero y el helado para ese nerd es como una droga.

-Vah, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que no tiene ni un centavo?...Le robaste, ¿verdad?

-¡NO TONTO!...Me lo dijo E-123 Omega…..Al parecer Albrancito se ha demorado en pagar las reparaciones al robotote rojo…Si no fuera por los anillos que tiene reservados de misiones anteriores, el nerd de dos colas hace rato que le cortan la luz.

La líder del equipo formado por Shadow y el ser metálico rojizo E-123 Omega…..Vio indecisión en el semblante del arrogante erizo sentado enfrente de ella….

-Funcionara…..Es la única oportunidad que tienes, no la desaproveches.

Rogue le dio la espalda, se preparó una taza de café y un emparedado. Saliendo con su desayuno al living para ver el nuevo capítulo de su telenovela favorita "La mansión de los erizos"…Junto con Omega, el gigantesco robot ocupando el sillón entero, como siempre llegaba temprano para venir a ver el programa con ella y como siempre derramaba sobre la alfombra liquido hidroneumático por los ojos al ver sufrir a la protagonista…

The Bat se sentó en un sofá, cuidando de que sus pantuflas no se embarraran de líquidos mecánicos…Shadow estaría bien, mientras no descubra que la idea de la caminata la saco de un fanatic….¡Ojala resulte o tendrá que agarrar sus maletas e ir al planeta más lejano de la galaxia para que el anti-héroe emo no la destripe!

* * *

En otro lugar…

-¿Qué pasa Sonikku?

-Nada ricura, solo admiraba tu belleza.

-Awwwwww…. ¡sonic!

Amy rose en una banca besaba feliz al erizo azul…..El mundo se volvió un lugar maravilloso desde el día en que lo suyo se volvió oficial.

Sonic correspondía dichoso los besos….Amaba con locura a esta preciosa eriza que por tantos años ha dado lo máximo de sí misma por él. Sin embargo….un lado de él…Lo confundía….queriendo también tener en sus brazos a aquel ser de pelaje rubio…. ¿Qué significaba estos sentimientos?, ¿bigamia?...

-Te amo tanto mi Sonikku.

La cara llena de amor de la oji verde entre sus arrogantes y heroicos brazos distrajo esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza.

(El fanatic al que Rogue se refiere es "Shails" de nekoblackp en wattpad)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Días después… En el taller de Tails Prower… Green Hill , South Island….

Rinnnnnnnnnnnn….rinn….riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn….

-¡AUCH!... ¡MI CABEZA!

Tails se encontraba con la cabeza metida bajo el capo de su avión "Tornado 2", cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar… ¡puto teléfono! , ¿Por qué se le ocurrió sonar justo ahora?.

Irritado, fue a tomar el teléfono desde su amado taller al living de su hogar…Ojala que sea algo bueno…

"-¡¿hola?!...¡¿Quién HABLA?!

En la casa de Shadow … Green Hill , South Island….

Shadow al otro lado no esperaba tal reacción… ¡Mierda!...De todos los días en que el zorrito era amable ¿y tuvo que elegir justo el día en que se acabrono?..¡Puta vida!

 _-¡¿HOLA?!...¡JUSTO LO QUE NECESITABA UNA BROMA TELFONICA"_

* * *

La llamada se cortó, al hacerlo una vena sobresalto el cuello del erizo psicópata. Este con ira asesina saco su pistola apuntando directo a los ojos a la líder Team Dark, pegando la punta sobre la piel de su frente….

-¡ROGUEEEEEEE!

The Bat temblando, deseo con su fondo de su corazón que Abraham Tower, G.U.N , el mismísimo presidente de Central City o quien fuera , le diera una razón para escapar del hijo del villano Black Doom…Cualquier cosa, ¡lo que sea!...Hasta el tipo que llama a las tantas de la noche ofreciendo planes telefónicos le sirve para alejarse de este enfermo…

-Es…e….es….glup….espera….no exageres…..es…es…es...solo...un traspié, digo… ¿Quién no tiene un mal día?, hasta los nerds los tienen.

E-123 Omega al ver la escena, de puntitas salió de la casa. Muy robot será pero ha visto como los erizos impregnados con la energía de las esmeraldas de chaos, hacen con los de su especie. El robotote rojizo decidió ir a ver "la mansión de los erizos" con el director Tower…

* * *

La murciélago incapaz de escapar de la pistola pegada a su frente, traspiraba al ver al erizo emo, con su característica cara de pocos amigos. Pensando…. ¿Shadow pensando?, nada bueno podía venir de eso... ¡Oh dios mío!, ojala que su ejecución sea rápida, que este loco se digne de pagarle un entierro digno y no se le ocurra ahorrar tirándola en medio del bosque para ser alimento de lobos salvajes...

-¿Shadi?

El alma regreso al cuerpo de la cazadora de tesoros albina, apenas el arma fue retirada de su cabeza.

-Es verdad, hoy debió tener un mal día….. ¿Te sientes bien?

-huf…..huf….."Maravillosa".

¡Debe estar enferma para ser amiga de este erizo demente!...Rogue necesito sentarse un instante para recuperar el aliento antes de continuar dándole consejos amorosos.

-Ok "don juan", hasta los casanova tienen sus días malos, vuelve a intentarlo mañana. Dale de tiempo de relajarse.

El ex de Maria Robotnik acaricio su pistola pensativa…Si la caminata no le resulta como espera o el nerd le dice "no", puede desquitarse mandándole plomo al cerebro a la líder de su equipo o destriparla lentamente...Con su velocidad preferiría rápido, pero si lo hace rápido ¿Cómo lo va a disfrutar?...Es como uno de sus sueños favoritos…El y Tails casados celebrando la navidad con un precioso bebé, con la cabeza de Sonic decorando la pared bajo una agradable chimenea…awww..¡Que adorable imagen!. Con esa idea sonrió con malicia mientras le ponía el seguro a su arma…

-Al gran Shadow the hedgehog, nadie le dice que no.

* * *

Al otro día….

En el taller de Tails Prower… Green Hill , South Island….

-Un poquito…..casi….solo un ajuste más….

El buddy de Sonic, se encontraba apretando un tornillo ha Tornado…

Rinnnnnnnnnnnn….rinn….riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn….

Suerte que esta vez elevo la tapa del capo para evitar volver a golpearse la cabeza…

-El bromista de ayer…..Hay gente ociosa en estos días.

Listo para cortar la llamada, fue del taller a su living. Levanto el auricular del teléfono para darse el gusto de por lo menos escuchar la respiración del bromista antes de cortar la llamada y desconectar su teléfono….

" _-¿alo?…_

Una respiración se escuchaba al otro lado…

 _-"ja ja"…"super chistoso"…escucha tonto, tal vez seas un hijito de mamá que tiene el verano libre para llamar a la gente…_

 _-Tails son yo._

 _-¡¿Shadow?!._

 _-¡Ja!..¿A quién esperabas?... ¿Al Faker(farsante)?_

¿Por qué el erizo más serio de la tierra decidió llamarlo?, sin salir de su estupor pregunto…

 _-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?_

 _-Vah, ¿Importa?...ejem…Quería saber si ¿quieres caminar conmigo?_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿desde cuándo es raro que la gente camine?_

Si esto fuera un holograma, Shadow notaria la cara de credulidad del Sr. Prower….

 _-¿Qué estas tramando?_

 _-¡¿Qué?!..¡Joder!...¡COMO TE ATREVES A…"_

* * *

Regresando con Shadow…

Rogue en silencio le mostro un cartel improvisado en una cartulina marcado con crayones, que decía: "Respira profundo", luego volteo el cartel con un mensaje que decía: "se tierno"

El negro/rojo obedeció al pie de la letra los mensajes, aclarándose la garganta continuo…

 _-Tails, solo quiero caminar contigo…..No tengo intención de hacer un plan malvado ni quiero hacer una treta para vencer al fak…..ejem…a Sonic._

* * *

Tails al otro lado de la línea, se tomó un momento para analizar cada palabra, verificando su nivel de sarcasmo también su veracidad… ¡Salió limpio!...Por alguna razón la idea de ir de paseo con "el señor sonrisas" no le parecía tan mala como originalmente le pareció….

 _-Me gustaría caminar contigo pero el Director de , Abraham Tower…Creo que lo conoces. Resumiendo: El dio un aviso que ciudad Station Square estaba bajo un ataque del Doctor Eggman…_

* * *

Al otro lado de la línea el mercenario sonrió con arrogancia…..Nadie le arruinaría esto. Ni el viejo patético de Tower ni el bigotón cara de huevo…

 _-…..¿shadow?, ¿sigues ahí?_

El oji azul, juraría que escucho un sonido idéntico al que Sonic hace cuando corre….

 _-….Listo._

 _-¿listo qué?_

 _-Ya estas libre… ¿paso por ti a las ?_

 _-Esteeeeeeee… ¿me esperas un ratito?, olvide que tenía hirviendo agua en la estufa._

 _-mmm…Ok."_

* * *

Regresando con Tails….

-tengo que verificarlo.

La Tv del livng se encontraba descompuesta (No porque fuera incapaz de repararla, sino por falta de tiempo para hacerlo) . Por lo que elevándose con sus dos colas, rápidamente fue a su dormitorio a encender la otra tv…

" _En vivo desde ciudad Station Square…Un inexplicable rayo negro/rojo venció a los robots y al mismo terrorista aun nombrado "doctor eggman"….Como podemos apreciar el héroe Sonic the Hedgehog, se parado sobre la pila de robots destruidos en una pataleta infantil, lanzando insultos a quien, según informaciones es su rival shad…"_

El mecánico apago su tv de emergencia, usando sus colas como hélice rápidamente bajo al living retomando el auricular…

" _-¿continuas ahí?_

 _-Por poco no._

 _-Acepto tu paseo. Juntémonos en el parque._

 _-De acuerdo. Nos vemos."_

La llamada se cortó dejando al mecánico confundido…..¿qué significaba el repentino interés de ese loco por él? . Desde la vez que lo confundió con Sonic, se llevan bien e incluso puede asegurar que son amigos…..Sin embargo el mercenario mobian tipo erizo jamás demostró mayor intención de acercársele. Lo que sea que planee, lo averiguara a las 14:00 hrs.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Las 14:01….¿dónde se metió?

El erizo negro/rojo con los brazos cruzados, movía un pie con impaciencia. Entre la inagotable cantidad de cosas que se encuentra en su lista de lo que odia del mundo, en el 2# Se encuentra: Que lo hagan esperar. La impuntualidad era algo que…Agh…..Lo sacaba de quicio .Antiguamente se encontraba en el puesto 1# hasta que conoció a cierto Faker(farsante)…..

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Shadow….

Rogue se encontraba viendo una película de amor acompañada de un gran tazón de helado de vainilla con frambuesas….

-MMMMM….¿qué raro?...Tengo el presentimiento de que Shadi está a punto de cagarla.

Dejando su refrigerio frio de lado, tomo su comunicador/pulsera…..Tower le ha dicho que solo lo use para emergencias y esta era una…

* * *

Regresando con Shadow…

¿Un holograma de Rogue?...Justo lo que le faltaba…..que el estúpido del Director de se lo ocurra mandarlos a una misión, justo en este instante…Con un mueca de "quiero matar al mundo entero", contesto…..

" _-¿Hola?_

 _-Holi, te mando este holograma para recordarte ser comprensivo, no todos somos tan veloces como tú. Adiós"_

Con ganas de asesinar, apretó el puño junto con cerrar con fuerza su mandíbula…La vena yugular de su cuello resaltaba…

-ARGGGGGGGGGGG… ¡¿Y PARA ESO ME LLAMA?!

¡Las ganas que tenia de ir con Rogue a decirle sus verdades!...

 _-Hola Shadow._

La imagen celestial del zorro llegando a su lado, le quitaron sus ansias asesinas…

-Hola, Tails, te demoraste…..

El rubio levanto un ceja molesto, el mismo shadow de siempre tan….Shadow…..Era un buen amigo excepto cuando planeaba o lo metía en situaciones, raras…Como esta.

El ser definido al notar la cara que le puso el oji azul. La voz de rogué sonó, retumbando en su cerebro: " _comprensivo, no todos somos tan veloces como tú."_ …

* * *

La palabra "comprensivo" resaltaba entre las demás…Fingiendo toser, dio un retroceso emocional de 180°. Gracias Rogue, por poco y la caga…

-…¡EJEM!...Me alegro de verte.

El zorro de 2 colas mantuvo la postura contra su naturaleza gentil. ¿Qué será lo que este erizo estará tramando?

-Aja.

¿Por qué Tails lo está mirando con tanta desconfianza?...Al Shadow esta incomoda situación lo comenzaba a cansar…

-¿Qué te pasa?...Me miras como si te fuera a morder o tuviera un virus mortal.

-Shadow, ¿Qué estas tramando?

-Vah, ¿acaso un amigo no puede invitarte a caminar?

-¿Por qué respondes una pregunta con otra?

-Ah , nose….¿Tal vez si dejaras de hacer preguntas tontas?...No tengo tiempo para esto, me largo.

Shadow indignado cerrando brevemente los ojos en un desprecio hacia el mecánico, se dio la vuelta comenzado a caminar en dirección a su hogar…

-Espera.

El oji rojo se detuvo, con cara de pocos amigos. Miro sobre su hombro al zorro arrepentido…

-¿Yep?

Prower se sentía como suela de Zapato….Sonic quien considera un "hermano mayor", lo había llamado luego de la "pataleta televisada"...Él le aprovecho de contar lo que Shadow lo propuso y el azul le recordó lo peligroso que es el negro/rojo, que podría estar tramando algo, bla,blablá…

Viéndolo en persona, el asunto de la caminata no se veía tan "malvado" como creyó y el erizo azul alimento esa creencia…

-Lo siento tanto, esta semana ha sido tan…..Estresante, con Eggman y el villano de turno, últimamente desconfió de mi propia sombra.

En un micro segundo, el oji rojo se encontraba a unos centímetros del chico de 2 colas, acariciándole la cabeza. Gesto que siempre vio que al Faker (farsante) le resultaba para tranquilizar al nerd, le resulto… ¡Oh, la sonrisa de Tails es perfecta!... ¿Sera el amor o este precioso zorro tiene un dentista excelente?

-No hay necesidad de disculpas, yo también he tenido esos días.

Claro que….Cuando a él le pasaba, el pobre infeliz que se lo provoco, acaba con una bala entre las cejas… _O peor…_

El genio mobian de pelaje esponjoso, con una aptitud en alza…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Por ahí…

El erizo mobian creado en laboratorio con sonrisa arrogante, apunto a un camino…

-….Esta lleno de árboles frondosos, el viento es agradable y el paisaje es de pintura.

-¿Bosque cubierto de árboles?, glup.

Una tontería acaba de decir, con lo inteligente que es lo sabía…..Sin embargo, esos árboles se veían juntos, tan juntos como los de las películas de terror. También le recordaban aquellos cuentos espeluznantes que Sonic le encantaba contarle en las fogatas, apenas Amy rose se dormía…

-Prometo que ahí no has asesinos...

Shadow le puso un brazo al redor de su cuelo…Con su brazo disponible se apuntó a si mismo con su cara maliciosa…

-….Y si llegara a haberlos, descuida….El Gran Shadow the hedgehog, forma de vida definitiva se encargara de ellos.

No era intimidante ni posesivo, se sentía protector…..De una manera que no compendia, tener la mano de este mercenario sobre su hombro, le daba seguridad…

-¿en serio?, ¿hasta Jeff the killer?

El mercenario soltó una risita ególatra, si prometer que lo defenderá contra un ser que no existe lo hace sentir mejor…

-Te prometo que yo te protegeré incluso de Jeff The Killer.

Como premio el oji azul le dio un abrazo al oji rojo, este tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por evitar sonrojarse….El cálido contacto de este nerd, le provocaban "cositas" en su entrepierna que prefería guardarlas para cuando logre llevarlo a su cama…Cogerlo hasta que tenga que sentarse en un pedazo de hielo por la mañana…

-¿Vamos?

-¡Vamos!

La caminata por el bosque fue adorable, pasaron la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa menos el trabajo…

-Y luego Sonic dijo "oh, lo siento Tails creí que era comida. UPS", JA JA JA.

-Confundir crema de manos con crema pastelera…JA JA JA. ¡Clásico de ese Faker (farsante)!

El rival de Sonic, se decepciono un poco al no encontrar al heladero con su puesto, no importa….Ya habrán otras caminatas donde comprar helado….

Y hablando de Sonic…

* * *

Su amada Amy rose lo estaba esperando en casa con una cena maravillosa, con 500 tipos de postres deliciosos para celebrar su primer mes juntos….Con lo goloso que es, el oji verde debería estar en casa atragantándose de aquellos manjares..

 _-¿Qué estará tramando ese loco?_

El viento azul se escondía sigilosamente detrás de unos matorrales, viendo a su buddy junto al inferior o lento erizo riéndose de un chiste que él no alcanzaba a oír.

 _-Sonikku…..Ven._

La eriza rosada ignorando explicaciones, agarro a su novio de la oreja, Jalándolo hacia su hogar…..Le guste o no a su amado celebraran juntos su mini aniversario… ¿Por qué estaba espiando a Tails y a Shadow?, debe estar aburrido y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que hacer…

* * *

Regresando con el zorro y el otro erizo….

-¿escuchaste algo?

Prower juraría que escucho los matorrales moverse….El loco mercenario, despreocupadamente se subió de hombros...

-Debe ser una ardilla no mobian.

Al oji azul no se encontraba satisfecho con la explicación. Las ardillas involucionadas son incapaz de hacer tanto ruido. Curioso impulsándose con sus colas formado una hélice, fue a inspeccionar los matorrales….

-Nada.

-¿Lo ves?, te lo dije.

Aclarado el misterio, subiéndose de hombros regreso con el oji rojo….

-Supongo que tienes razón.

El bosque dio paso a un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas, el agua parecía adornado por las flores que crecían a su alrededor. El viento se sentía agradable llevando la fragancia de las flores, inundando el paisaje con su olor…

-¡Es precioso!

-Te lo dije.

-Er…sé que va a sonar raro pero…me gustaría volver a caminar contigo.

-También me gustaría, Tails.

El oji rojo quedo perdido en los ojos de Tails, eran lejos más hermosos que el lago enfrente de él…Se inclinó para intentar besarlo…

-¡Miren la hora que es!... ¡Prometí a Manic ayudarlo a reparar su moto!

¡PUTO RELOJ!...Tails al ver la hora, se alejó volando con un breve "nos vemos"…Dejando al erizo en una pose semi encorvada…

-¡casi, por la puta!

Con malicia, admiro el trasero de quien se alejaba iluminado por la luz de la tarde. Ese zorrito seria suyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Luego de una misión, Rogue se fue a beber a un bar cercano. Shadow tomaba una cerveza unos taburetes a la izquierda…

-Hey, te vez contento.

Con un Martini en sus manos, la mobian murciélago albina se sentó a su lado. Este erizo se veía más contento que la vez que le pateo el trasero a Sonic, se tomó un selfie mostrándose a sí mismo con un pie sobre la espalda del azul y se la mando a la madre del oji verde….

\- Yep, el gran Shadow está cerca de su objetivo.

-"Cuidado Romeo", tu "Julieta" no está en tus garras.

-No lo está…. _"aun"_

Este loco sonriendo, es mal presagio…..Shadow esta tan alegre, que masacro a el batallón de demonios que atacaba a la G.U.N ( guardia de las naciones unidas) de un golpe sónico, el viejo Tower por poco y se le desencaja la mandíbula…Hasta el gigante rojo E-123 Omega se le fundió un circuito de la impresión…La líder del Team Black, sabia por experiencias anteriores que esta anti-héroe cuando se encontraba feliz hay que bajarlo de las nueves o continuara como una maquina eficiente de masacre y cuando esta de ese modo…..Es difícil de controlar…

-HE, "aguántate un cachito". Hasta el momento han tenido UNA salida, no cita…..Salida…Por el bosque, todavía no sales de "Friendzone " (zona de amigos) mi amigo.

-Vah, ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser?...He vencido a tipos que pensaban ser Jodidamente más poderosos que yo y ninguno está vivo… ¿o sí?

A la Cazadora de tesoros y ladrona, la mueca que hizo Shadi le dio un escalofrió, algo de cordura le quedaba para que su sistema nervioso reaccionara a ellas, no la suficiente para hacerla unir en vez de continuar como su amiga…

-Sé que existe el dicho "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale"…..Pero destrozar cabezas no es lo mismo que tener citas.

El mobian negro/rojo hizo su popular mueca de desagrado, es tan fácil destripar y tan difícil ser romántico…..Le incomodaba admitirlo…..Con María, ella hizo el acercamiento, él solo tuvo que corresponder su beso. Cuando ella decidió besarlo…El gran Shadow era el mejor en su trabajo, el más rápido (olviden al faker (farsante) él es veloz)….Excepto en "romanticismo", en esa aérea era un pelele...A tal grado que estaba el arrogante y orgulloso ser perfecto, estaba seguro que al lado de la frase "fracasado romántico" en el diccionario, se encontraba su foto…

-¿Y qué hago?...¿flores y una caja de bombones?

-Ja ja ja ja..¡Pareces galán de telenovela mexicana!

-¡¿te estas riendo DE MI?!

La albina ignorando al tipo con deseos de asesinarla, se "destornillo de risa"

-Nope… ¡ha!...es que me pareció "tierno"….Se nota que eres un "galán a la antigua".

El ex de Maria Robonik se cruzó de brazo molesto, es anticuado ¿y qué?...Paso 50 años criogenizado…

-No pongas esa cara "abuelo taimado", las flores y los chocolates son geniales, no han pasado de moda…. (Sorbo de Martini)…Yo las dejaría para en un futuro próximo, lo que debes hacer ahora es hacerte el interesante. No lo llames, espera a que él te llame.

El rival de Sonic, confundido le dio un par de sorbos a su cerveza… ¿Rogue lo está ayudando a conquistar al zorrito o a alejarlo?

-Si me alejo, perderá interés.

-Task….task….task…taks….Error Shadi, si te muestras "disponible" perderá el interés.

-No lo sé…

-Confía en mi "duro de matar", deja que el nerd llore por ti…Ya te saboreo, permítele sufrir por ti.

-¿hasta cuándo?

* * *

The Bat pensativa término su trago, el alcohol le ayudaba a pensar en situaciones donde corría el riesgo de ser asesinada en caso de errar (equivocarse), como esta….. Manic en una de sus citas, le confeso cuando lo "interrogaba" mientras le acariciaba "su hombría"…..Que cuando Tails le arreglo lo moto, apenas hablo de la caminata que tuvo con Shadi….Ups, si ese zorro no llama al oji rojo dentro de un lapso temporal razonable…¡Oh no, el oji rojo espera respuesta!…..

-Esteeeeeeeeeeeeee….dentro deeeeeeeeee….4 meses, ¡si!..¡yeah, cuatro meses!.

El mercenario con un movimiento de cabeza pidió otra cerveza, la cual alzo enfrente de la cara de The Bat cuando la resabio.

-Como hemos peleado tantas batallas, cree en tu palabra…Si en 4 meses no recibo la llamada….

El mobian erizo, con su mano trizo la jarra hasta romperla…

-….¿entiendes?

-Gup….fuerte y claro.

Al humano que atendía el local, no le agradaba que rompieran sus cosas. ¡¿Qué se creen que son?!, solo porque sean héroes no tienen derecho de hacer un desastre, furioso saco su bate colocándolo en forma amanzánate sobre el hombro del mercenario….

-¡QUE CARAJO!...¡HEY, TÚ!...¡SI TÚ!...¡VAS A TENER QUE PAG….

La cara del erizo serio, apago las ganas del barman de exigirle el pago de la jarra…

-…..Es gratis y su consumo de la noche también…."je je"… ¿quiere cerveza? ¿Maní?...Tengo un Vino excelente en la bodega. Puedo hacerle un estofado para chuparse los dedos, receta de mi querida abuel….

-Lárgate.

-Sí señor, con gusto señor…Avíseme si necesita otra cosa, señor.

El barman mojando sus pantalones del susto, fue al baño a limpiarse….

-Lame botas…4 meses Rogue.

* * *

Desde ese día…..Paso un mes…Nada….

Paso otro mes…..Nada…

Paso otro Mes….Nada…

Shadow desde su sofá favorito cada vez que está libre se colocaba cerca del teléfono, tomando el Vino que el obsequio el Barman, como una sombra asesina esperando el instante para hacerse un abrigo con la piel blanquecina del murciélago hembra…

A la Ladrona esto la inquietaba, prefería que anduviera como león enjaulado de un lado a otro impaciente que esta pose, extrañamente "tranquila"….

¿Huir?... ¿A dónde?...Este loco es inmortal con poderes que sobresaliendo a lo divino, aunque lograra ir a otra dimensión, él la encontrara…

El calendario fue llenándose de marcas, ni las misiones le quitaron el miedo…Su carne le decía que en un futuro próximo, se celebraría su funeral….Ojala que Amy Rose no sea la que escriba su epitafio, con lo cursi que es dejara la imagen de que ella fue una "buena chica"…Manic tampoco, él la relataría como si fuera una "prostituta"….

* * *

Día 1, cuarto mes….

-Cuarto mes.

-Espe…espera.

Rogue coloco su espalda contra la pared, convencida de que averiguaría si existe el infierno….

RINNNNNNN…RINNNNN….RINNNNNNNN…

* * *

¡EL PUTO TELEFONO!... ¡NUNCA ANTES SONO TAN GLORIOSO!, como el sonido de trompetas de ángeles…La sexy albina se dejó caer al suelo, aliviada mientras Shadow velozmente iba a responder el teléfono…

" _-¿Alo?_

 _-Hola Shadow…tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _-Mm….Lo mismo de siempre, ¿y tú?_

 _-Ocupado, Dr. Eggman saca robots de no sé dónde…..Sonic salió con Amy y como mi avión no necesita arreglos, estoy aburrido… ¿quieres ir a caminar?_

 _-…..Ok. Nos juntamos donde la última vez, ¿recuerdas dónde?_

 _-Yeah. Nos vemos"_

El ser superior, con hiper velocidad se marchó, dejando a su compañera de casa recuperándose del susto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Menos de un mili segundo y ahí estaba el erizo mobian de ojos carmesí, en el mismo sitio de la última vez. Los mismos árboles, los mismos arbustos…Bueno, los arbustos se veían un poquito chamuscados, con partes de robots desmembrados. Sonic y su banda de nerds pasó por aquí, segurísimo….

-Hm, ese faker debe aprender a guardar sus juguetes.

¡JA!, ¿Y ese tonto se autonombra "guardián de la naturaleza"?..."Guardián de la naturaleza", si claro cómo no, "niñito mimado que deja sus juguetes tirados por doquier", eso sería mucho más exacto….

-Esos nerds se nota que les gusta hacer desastres. Ese estúpido de Sonic y su grupito ensucian más de lo que recogen.

 _-Lo sé_.

El corazón del gran Shadow dio un vuelvo a darse la vuelta… ¡¿TAILS LO ESCUCHO?!...¡GLUP!..¡MALDITA SEA!... ¿por qué no pudo guardarse su opinión por una sola vez?

-¡GLUP!...Tails….no….no….no es lo que parece.

El rubio confundido observo con detalle la expresión del moreno…. ¿Porque estaba tan nervioso?, ¿acaso le importaba su opinión respecto a su persona? , la sola idea era lo suficientemente absurda como para desecharla alejándola agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro….

-estas bien.

-yep.

" _shadow preocupado por lo que él piensa de él"…"si claro y santa Claus (viejo páscuelo) es real"_ …Ok, regresando al tema Shadi tenía la razón, para ser un grupo liderado por un "amante de la naturaleza", se esforzaban poco en mantenerla limpia o por lo menos libre de trozos de metal de robots, oxidándose por efecto del clima lluvioso de las últimas semanas….

-No te disculpes por el desastre que dejamos después de cada batalla, he intentado de solucionar el problema pero es taaaaan difícil, siempre nos llaman antes de que tengamos tiempo de limpiar.

El mercenario que muchos consideran "psicópata", con una semi sonrisa puso su mano enguantada sobre la cabeza del oji azul, revolviéndole el cabello…

-No es fatal, hasta el gran Shadow deja juguetes tirados de vez en cuando.

Brevemente esa mirada egocéntrica se tornó…. ¿suave?...Prower no comprendía a ciencia cierta el ¿Cómo? Pero lo hacía sentir….."Especial"…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al lago, hay…"algo importantísimo" que quiero enseñarte….. Y de paso te comprare el helado que te prometí la última vez.

¿Por qué Shadow se portaba tan amable?, según Blaze este "ser definitivo" no gasta su dinero en nadie excepto en sí mismo y en armas…La caminata será un escenario ideal para analizarlo en profundidad….

-Tú no me prometiste comprarlo, yo puedo pagarlo.

-Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo.

Oh, la dulce sonrisa del zorro era el complemento perfecto a aquellos ojos azules brillando como esmeraldas, de solo mirarlo provocaba que el corazón frio del erizo hecho en laboratorio, se descongelara….

* * *

Caminaron por entre el mar de árboles hablando de…Cualquier tema, menos el trabajo…El negro/rojo se encontraba lo suficientemente animado como para escuchar hablar al mecánico de ciencia, su entendimiento era 0 y el ser de 2 colas hablaba hasta por los codos...

-…y el cobre tiene un número másico 29 o sea su cantidad de átomos, en la tabla periódica se encuentra en periodo 4, grupo 10. Su color es rojizo, al cobre también se le denomina "cuprum" el cual le da el origen a su símbolo "Cu", Cuprum proviene del griego y tiene múltiples usos como por ejemplo, es un agente anti-bacterial…

Sin embargo…. ¿que importaba?...La voz cantarina de Miles Prower hacia que las propiedades del cobre, sonaran como un dulce canción…

\- es un metal de transición, lo que me emociona porque…

Por su amor a la ciencia hasta mitad de camino, se percató que ha estado hablando sin parar de componentes químicos con un tipo que sabe ni le interesa el tema…. ¿por qué no puede controlar su ñoñez innata? Con razón de niño nadie quería jugar con él llamándolo "colas" (tails) "bicho raro" o "monstruo" (su inteligencia además de la cola doble, le hicieron merecedor del penúltimo apodo. El último apodo era el que los adultos de su isla natal, usaban al verlo y los niños repetían). En modo de disculpa sobándose la nuca con una mano nerviosa…

-…...ups, lo siento, debo estarte aburriendo.

Seamos francos….La "conferencia privada" que el mecánico le dio sobre los elementos de la tabla periódica incluida las definiciones de catión, anión y neutrón…Le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro. Tampoco le encontraba uso en su vida diaria o profesión….Exceptuando a los gases nobles, esa información le sería útil en su vida de sicario….Pasando a otro tema, un sonrisa ególatra se dibujó al divisar el carrito de helados….

-Mira, ahí está….

Sin previo aviso, tomo la mano del científico autodidacta, este con el contacto se sonrojo y en menos de un pestañeo se encontraban enfrente del vendedor de comida ambulante….

-… ¡¿sushi?!

La cara de impresión de mobian erizo era épica, su mandíbula inferior se encontrara al máximo, a punto de desencajarle la mandíbula, sus ojos sobresalían, abiertos como platos…Temblando con su mano disponible, apunto…

-he…..he… ¿y el helado?

-Lo deje, el sushi es lo que está de moda…. ¿Cuantos rolls van a querer?

Ofuscado se llevó la mano disponible a la cara, el rival de Sonic se sentía el rey de los idiotas…..Argggggg…Puta Rogue, apenas vuelva a casa le quitara las alas, le sacara los dientes con un alicate al rojo vivo, le…..

-Me gusta el sushi.

La voz del rubio lo saco de su fantasía homicida…

-¿en serio?, ¿y que paso con el helado?

Sin darle importancia al asunto, el genio mecánico se subió de hombros….

-Me encanta….Sin embargo por mis viajes me he acostumbrado a comer otras cosas.

Por ahora el gran Shadow decidió perdonarle la vida a la líder de su equipo, mostrando una sonrisa/mirada sarcástica…

-Je... ¿y yo que pensaba que solo comían helado y hot dogs?

-No todos somos como Sonic.

Los dos se tomaron su tiempo en mirar el menú exhibido en una pancarta gigante, una vez que eligieron, el mercedario sacando su reluciente tarjeta de crédito nueva….

-Ok...viejo….

-Oh, ¿tú y tu novio ya eligieron?, si les interesa tengo un 2 x 1.

-¿novio?

Hasta ese instante ninguno de los dos se percató… ¡QUE SUS MANOS CONTINUABAN JUNTAS!...Los mobians nerviosos se alejaron….

-Relájense chicos, yo no tengo problemas con los gay. Mi hijo es uno y lo sigo amando igual.

La sangre completa del cuerpo del "hermano del alma" de Sonic se fue a su cabeza…..El ex heladero cree que él y Shadow….¡glup!

-yooooooooo…..debo irme.

El ser de dos colas, como si lo persiguieran usando sus colas como hélice se fue volando….

-¡Espera TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!... ¡MIERDA!, ¡LA CAGUE!

* * *

El velocista del pasado, se encontraba concentrado en el hecho de que su oportunidad de oro se fue por el W.c…

 _-"Esto volverá loco a mi bro"_

Que ignoro a Manic sacando fotos con su celular, el verdoso sospechaba lo que su hermano mayor "de verdad sentía" por el zorrito y sentía que como su "hermano real" le debía fidelidad. Mandándole les fotos…Él se consideraba leal al enviar las fotos, no significaba que se responsabilizara por lo que el impulsivo de su hermano hiciera al verlas. Si Sonic decidía dañar a uno de los "modelos "de sus fotografías, él "se lava las manos"…Debía robar a una lista de ricachones pendientes….Digo, esa gente no se va a robar sola….

-¡Hey!

Manic sudo frio al sentir la mirada psicópata del rival de su consanguíneo, esa mirada gritaba ¡QUIERO MATARTE!

-¡SE QUE NOS TOMASTE FOTOS?, ¡DAME EL PUTO CELULAR!

-¿Qué…..que fotos?

Superando el miedo, se puso sus mancuernas, listo para la guerra contra un loco sediento de sangre…

 _-Si…con este conseguiré muchos fans._

El escritor o mejor dicho "plagiador" , "Sebaspardos" pasaba por ahí concentrado en su celular , había encontrado nuevas historias que copiar y subir a su página….

Manic al verlo, sintió hervir la sangre….Varias de sus escritos fueron robados por este desgraciado….

Shadow compartió la sensación, su zorrito le comento que este sujeto, le robo sus primeros intentos de escribir…

"Sebaspardos" lo último que vio fue a dos erizos mobian cayéndole a golpes…Manic y Shadow luego fueron a hablar a un café más calmados. Nuestro amigo copión….bueno, digamos que no podrá usar las manos en algún tiempo….

* * *

En un restaurante…

La eriza mobian rosada, se inquietó al ver el semblante de su "novio oficial" al recibir un msn en su celular.

-¿Qué sucede Sonikku?, ¿Sonic?

El azul se tomó al seco la copa de vino que se encontraba cerca para pasar el "trago amargo"….Esta foto era…¿Por qué le dolía el pecho al verla? ….No, esta foto esta truqueada, Manic le ha jugado otra de sus bromas pesadas…Recobrando su semblante característico….

-Nah, no problem sexy…..El "lento" de mi hermano, me mando una foto retocada con fotoshop.

-¿puedo verla?

-Por qué no….ups, la borre.

El oji verde calmo el enojo de la oji verde lanzándole besos, ignorando el dolor en su pecho continuo con su cita.

(Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que "Sebaspardos" plagio indiscriminadamente)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Shadow y Manic sentados en un café´….A la camarera que les toco atenderlos le hubiera gustado no tener que atender a ese tipo de ojos rojos de mala aptitud….Manic le hubiera gustado que hubieran ido a un bar en busca de algo más "fuerte", en vez de un cafecito con leche…Un tequila hubiera sido perfecto…..Ni modo, el erizo supremo lo arrastro hasta aquí y a este demente prefiere no contradecirlo…

Las historias que rondaban en el bajo mundo sobre los pobres diablos que lo contradijeron, le eran suficientes para acatar sus ideas….

Luego de un largo rato dando sorbos a sus respectivos líquidos calientes, en un ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con cuchillo y servirse frio….

-yyyyyyyy…..

Armándose de valor, el hermano mellizo de Sonic, decidió que era momento de hablar…

-….. ¿Desde cuándo tú y el amigo nerd de mi hermano….son novios?

La palabra "novios" convirtió a Shadow en un "volcán de café", desparramando el late que se estaba comando sobre el rostro del otro erizo.

-Voy a tomar eso como un no.

El oji rojo sentido deseos de usar su cuchara de café como un destapador y sacarle el corazón latiendo del pecho de este sujeto enfrente de él….El sujeto enfrente de él, capto la indirecta…Tratando nerviosamente ocultarse detrás del menú.

-"je je je je"…"fueeeeeeeee….con respeto"

* * *

El creado en un laboratorio dio un suspiro de enfado, con su típica mirada de "me importa un bledo el mundo"…Este local servían el mejor late que a probado en años, lamentaría que lo cerraran solo porque el esparció sesos de erizo mobian verde por las paredes…Además que no estaba 100% seguro si tails lo visitaría a la cárcel o el manicomio, dependiendo de la calidad del abogado defensor que le tocara en el juicio por homicidio…

Oh si, ya imaginaba al vejete de Abraham Tower...En primera fila, con una bolsa de cabritas (palomitas de maíz) disfrutando del show…

-hm.

-¿he?... ¿ha?... ¿no vas a matarme?

-Depende…..Si en la próxima media hora continua hablando como el faker (farsante) de tu hermano, tal vez lo haga.

-JA JA JA... ¡QUE GRACIOSO!

-Si…."claro"…."ja ja j aja"…"graciosísimo"…Me estas tentando a hacerlo.

-Glup.

Ignorando la cara de terror del ex baterista, el miembro del team dark termino su latte. ¿Dónde estaba Rogue cuando más la necesitaba?

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Shadow…

Rogue The Bat comía papas fritas, recostada en el sofá, viendo una película romántica…

-¿Qué extraño?...Siento que Shadi me necesita….nah…..debe ser impresión mía.

* * *

Regresando al café…

Manic controlando el impulso de salir corriendo (sin antes llevarse "prestado" un lujoso collar de una pomposa señora que estaba sentada unas mesas atrás, en serio el lujo de esa joya lo está llamando para venderlo en el mercado negro)….Armándose de valor, decidió reanudar la charla…Su meta será completar aunque sea una frase…

-Así queeeeee….ejem….dime… ¿de verdad te gusta ese nerd?

Frio como hielo, Shadow medito, esperando encontrar un rastro de sarcasmo en la pregunta….Ni un poco, esta vez la pregunta era seria.

-¿importa?

-Obvio…Mi bro también lo quiere, aunque lo niegue.

-El faker está con la loca Amy.

-Yep…pero esa es una loca fanática….entre tú y yo: Prefiero al zorrito nerd antes que la loca yandere.

-Hm….

-Así que te lo voy a preguntar por segunda vez, ¿te gusta?

El erizo negro/rojo se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-en teoría si dijera que si… ¿apoyarías al faker o a mí?

-¿respondes una pregunta con otra?

-elige… ¿respondes o ves lo que le pasa a los que me hacen perder la paciencia?, tienes 5 min.

Era el turno del erizo verdoso de tomarse su tiempo para responder….Las posibilidades de que la loca rosada dejara a su hermanito eran 0 junto al hecho de que probablemente Sonic….

-tienes 4min.

¡Que estoy pensando!...Obviamente Sonic JAMAS la va a dejar, eso un hecho universal…

-tienes 3 min.

También está el hecho de que si se pone del lado de su consanguíneo, no saldrá vivo de este lugarejo: Resumiéndolo en una frase "su cuerpo no sería material para un ataúd abierto"

-tienes 2 min.

-Ok…..estoy contigo.

El rival del héroe azul, sonrió con malicia...

-perfecto.

El erizo ladrón tuvo la impresión de venderle el alma al diablo…..Lo lamentaba por su hermano, lo quería y todo….Pero amaba más estar vivo…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Simple: Mantenerte al faker lejos del zorro.

-fácil. Considéralo hecho.

Manic sonriendo sarcástico se levantó de la mesa, siendo frenado por Shadow quien desde su lugar con un movimiento rápido, le agarro la muñeca…

-Ni se te ocurra traicionarme, o si no…

Con facilidad con un apretón le pude romper los huesos de la muñeca. Shadi se encontraba consiente de aquello, solo le dio un pequeño apretón en modo de advertencia…

-lo capto. Tan idiota no soy.

Satisfecho por la respuesta, el erizo mercenario soltó al erizo ladrón dejándolo marcharse.

* * *

En ese instante, en la residencia Prower…

-¿Por qué a mí?

Tails se dejó caer sobre su cama, confundidisimo sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas contradictorias, ofuscado metió su cabeza contra la almohada sofocando un grito.

Su mundo se encontraba de cabeza, necesita despejar su mente… ¿salir a caminar?...eso es para la gente común….

-¿Dónde deje los planos?

Lo que él hace en momentos de duda es llamar a Sonic, cuando este no está disponible (como ahora) pasa al plan B: Trabajar en su avión "tornado 2". Con su fiel llave inglesa se metió de lleno en el motor. Trabajo sin cesar hasta que cayó dormido sobre el motor, exhausto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Manic trago en seco antes de entrar, si fallaba el loco shadow….Prefirió ni si quiera imaginarlo…

-hora de la operación, "ocupar a Sonic"

Armandose de valor, toco el timbre de aquella casa….Rosa, la pared, la puerta, el piso hasta las flores que adornaban el jardín eran rosas…. ¿que tendrá esa loca con el rosado?

-¡ya voy, ya voy…pare su festival!

Amy Rose fue exasperada a abrir la puerta, se encontraba pintando un cuadro nuevo en honor a su amado Sonic y detestaba que la interrumpieran. El vendedor que la esté esperando en la entrada, se va a llevar un golpe de mazo olímpico…

-¿Qué onda cuñadita?

-¡¿Manic?!... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vah, ¿acaso un erizo no puede visitar a su "nuera favorita"?

-Aja.

La eriza mobian rosada, se puso una de sus manos enguantadas en su cadera, incrédula junto con levantar una ceja… ¿Desde cuándo el hermano de su sonikku viene a visitarla?...El no ha venido desde…Nunca, este seudo príncipe jamás de los jamases se ha molestado en visitar a"la futura madre de sus sobrinos", ¿Qué estará tramando?

-Dinero no tengo.

-¡¿queeeeeee?!...Oh, Emile, me ofendes.

El verdoso fingió sentirse ofendido, seguro de llegar al corazón de su "nuera"….

-¡es amy!

Casi…Mal momento para confundir nombres, pero no es su culpa que su hermanito tenga tantas locas que quieran ser "la señora de Sonic", persiguiéndolo por doquier.

-Ups, por lo menos me acerque un poquito.

-¡MANIIIIIC!

La rosada furiosa saco su arma letal, lamentaba muchísimo que sus "futuros niños" se quedaran sin tío….Pensando mejor, sus niños lo menos que necesitaban era un ejemplo tan malo como Manic...

* * *

El ex baterista, desde ya podía ver su _epitafio "aquí yace Manic, quien fue aplastado por una demente"_ ….En un intento de protegerse, rápidamente saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta sin mangas, unas entradas que alzo sobre su cabeza…

-¿ha?

¡Funciono!, el mazo paro en seco…Dejando perpleja a la dueña de este, además de dejar al que estaba a punto de ser aplastado, con ganas de orinarse encima.

-Es una ofrenda de paz…..Entradas para el cine, para ti y mi bro.

Sin dejar de estar confundida, la oji verde tomo las entradas…. ¿Qué significaba esto?... ¿Qué tipo de estafa era?...Se encontraba entre dar saltitos de alegría o exigir que le explicara el timo que le tenía preparado…

El ladrón erizo la bendición de la habilidad psíquica le fue negada….Sin embargo, intuía lo que la eriza pensaba, también intuyo que si no hacia su jugada rápido…Terminaría con un oji rojo súper molesto, persiguiéndolo para asesinarlo del modo más brutal que se le ocurra…

-Amy…

-Valla, al fin te aprendiste mi nombre.

-Ejem…Mira, sé que no he sido eeeeeeeel….."Cuñado del año"…sé que desde que me entere del "noviazgo" de mi hermano y tu he sido reticente, he dicho cosas sobre ti que….

La mirada de la chica enfrente de él, lo detuvo en continuar lo que estaba a punto de decir _:"que eres un loca de remate, que acosa frenéticamente a mi bro y debería ir a un manicomio_ "….Para sobrevivir, cambio la frase a una más suave….

-…eras "inadecuada" para mi hermano, pero….

-¿pero?

-…pero al conocerte mejor, me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocado…reconozco mi error y como ofrenda de paz te traigo estas entradas para el cine, para que ustedes pasen la tarde juntos.

-¿sin trampas?

-Sin trampas, sin trucos…solo buenas intenciones.

"Buenas intenciones"…Esa frase no encajaba con este sujeto, ¿tramara algo?...O tal vez al fin comprendió el gran amor que ella y su sonikku se tienen… ¡al fin alguien de la familia de su futuro marido da signos de aceptación!... ¡HURRAAA!

Emocionadísima, Amy le dio un fuerte abrazo al ex baterista…Luego fue por su mejor vestido para ir corriendo por su amado príncipe azul…

Manic soltó una fuerte respiración, secándose la respiración de su frente con su brazo…

-Fiu…..por poquito y esa loca me arranca las púas, una por una.

Sonriendo egocéntrico, saco su celular, mandando un mensaje a "cierto tipo"…

* * *

Unas millas más allá…

-perfecto.

Shadow al recibir el mensaje "hecho", sonrió con un enorme sarcasmo, imaginando a la loca rosada arrastrando al faker con cara de espanto a una película romántica de 3 horas ininterrumpidas….Casi podía ver a la eriza rosada clavándole las uñas en el brazo al idiota azul, en los instantes en que la pareja de la película, se den besitos o hagan algo meloso.

Con gusto iría al cine, solo para ese espectáculo en vivo en directo. Dios, ni se imaginan como disfruta hacer sufrir a ese seudo héroe de pacotilla.

Estar en ese cine sería un deleite, sin embargo el gran Shadow se encontraba en un asunto de mayor urgencia.

Respirando profundo e intentando llevar al pie de la letra el consejo que le dio Rogue, antes de salir: _" sin gritar, se comprensivo"…._ Toco el timbre de la residencia Prower.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de recibir respuesta, minutos que al negro/rojo le parecieron milenios.

 _Claro que el timbre tenia citófono, por lo que en vez de abrir la puerta…_

 _-"¿diga?_

 _-Hola Tails, soy yo Shadow…hace días que no respondes mis llamas y quise venir a ver ¿Cómo estabas?_

Silencio… ¿Qué sucedía?...En instantes como este, desearía que entre la infinidad de poderes que le concedieron al crearlo, se encentran los rayos x.

 _-¡Vamos Tails!...sabes que odio hablar por estos aparatos modernos._

Era cierto, al ser que aparentaba ser joven (pero en realidad estaba en los 50, las maravillas del sueño criogénico al que se sometió para vivir más)….Le incomodaba estos aparatos modernos…

Mierda…..más silencio…..Shadi se encontraba a punto de arrojar la maldita puerta a la calle, sino fuera por el consejo del murciélago blanco hembra. Así que se tomó un momento para pensar en lo que iba a decir a continuación…

 _-Miles…..sé que te incomodo lo que paso con el vendedor de Sushi, lamento eso y quiero hablar contigo._

Silencio….

 _\- Miles, por favor abre la puerta. Juro que no tengo intención de burlarme o de hacerte sentir mal."_

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta….

El zorrito se encontraba nervioso, muy nervioso…Quería con el corazón evitar este momento pero el erizo negro/rojo se encontraba afuera…Su voz sonaba sincera y escucharlo pronunciar su nombre en vez del apodo que le puso Sonic, le provocaba un escalofrió que no comprendía.

Armándose de valor, intentando que la razón fuera la que tomara el mando. El ser de dos colas abrió finalmente la puerta…

-Adelante Shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Tails al encontrarse con aquellos ojos carmesí, no sabía que decir…Su analítica mente siempre le ayudo a encontrar las respuestas lógicas y acertadas para cada situación…..Esta vez es la excepción, lógico en cuanto a inteligencia él es el más veloz de los alrededores…su mente se encontraba nublada….Lo único que atino a decir fue….

-¿quieres un café?

-Yep.

Mientras Shadow fue a sentarse en el living, el rubio fue a la cocina a poner el hervidor…Existían tantas preguntas, tantas dudas que era incapaz de formular…..Era como si su cerebro estuviera ralentizado, como una" computadora con poca memoria"…

Su cerebro solo alcanzaba a procesar lo suficiente para hacer el café, servirlo en 2 tazas y llevarlo en una bandeja con una botella de sacarina y un contenedor de azúcar, hacia el living…

-Espero que te agrade el café instantáneo.

¡¿Café instantáneo?!...¡puaj!...Al erizo le desagradaba dar la idea de mañoso, pero alguien que aprobado los mejores cafés del mundo….En una situación normal, se encontraría reclamando….

-Ni me disgusta ni me encanta.

-¿quieres que le ponga azúcar o sacarina?

-azúcar. 2 cucharadas.

-Listo, ten.

Cuando el dueño de casa le sirvió una taza, le fue imposible no hacer una mueca de desagrado al probarlo, tal como pensó de un café barato...

Tails por su lado disfruto de su taza, era su marca de café favorito. No entendía a la gente que le desagrada el café soluble, para él mientras lo mantenga despierto lo suficiente para hacer inventos, le sirve…

* * *

Cuando la taza se vacío, ambos quedaron en un ambiente tenso. Ninguno sabia ¿Cómo tocar el tema principal?...El oji azul, se estaba a punto de levantar para ir por unas galletas…

-Tails, sobre lo que paso con el vendedor de Sushi….

-He…No importa, sé que fue una equivocación.

-Miles, sabes que yo nunca haría o diría algo para lastimarte.

-Ejem…has tratado de matarme en el pasado. Cuando tú y el faker se metían en mis asuntos.

-eso es…"diferente", eran otros tiempos.

-"si claro"

El ser de 2 colas miro a su invitado con desconfianza, ¿Qué será lo que está tramando?, ¿será un nuevo plan para intentar derrotar a Sonic? Desde que lo conoce, este anti-héroe solo piensa exclusivamente en una sola cosa: Vencer a Sonic, demostrarle al mundo, el universo entero de que él es mejor….

-¿Qué estas tramando Shadi?

-Yo no estoy tramando nada.

-Primero me invitas a pasear, luego vienes aquí a hablar conmigo… ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

* * *

El ser creado en laboratorio apretó uno de sus enguantados puños, ¿tan mala imagen tiene de él?...Si fuera un tipo x quien lo estuviera ofendiendo a este nivel, le dejaría la cara como trapeador y se aseguraría que este a lo menos, 4 meses en cuidados intensivos…Cálmate Shadow, recuerda lo que Rogue te aconsejo…..Se sinceró sin llegar al sarcasmo y calmado," calmado como un budista intentado llegar al nirvana"….Recuera sobre todo, que tu objetivo no es mandarlo al hospital. Sino…

-Miles…

El zorro trago seco cuando el ser "superior" negro/rojo, puso sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas, la característica cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo" del rival de Sonic, fue reemplazada por una más dulce…

-…..Como ya te dije antes… sé que te incomodo lo que paso con el vendedor de Sushi, lamento eso, te vuelvo a Jurar que no tengo intención de burlarme o de hacerte sentir mal. Eso no es lo que deseo.

-entonces, ¿Qué deseas?

-….deseo que seas feliz…. (Se puso una mano en el pecho)…..quiero ser quien te haga feliz.

Si antes el cerebro estuviera ralentizado, como una" computadora con poca memoria", ¡ahora esta como si su disco duro explotara! Si analizamos esto, desde un punto en tercera persona…A ver, si él estuviera viendo (en vez de ser parte) a 2 personas en esta situación, pesaría que…

-Ohu.

El rubio por impulso retiro sus manos enguantas de las de su invitado…

-¿desde cuándo?

-¿importa?

-la verdad….no….pensé que María era la única…

El ser negro/rojo se tomó un minuto, su querida María era un nervio expuesto…Dios, aun le duele como si hubiera muerto recién….

-A María la ame con el alma, ella fue mi amor platónico…La quise, tanto como te quiero a ti.

El oji azul se quedó mirado al erizo…. ¡Genial, resulta que el más rudos de los rudos es bisexual y esta loquito por el! , ¡Y para más remate le suelta esa oración para el oro!...Si lo rechaza va a quedar como un desgraciado y si lo acepta, no sabría ni que hacer…

-Shadow yoooo…aprecio que me lo hayas dicho y…

-No tienes que sentirte incomodo, lo dije por que debía hacerlo…Si tu no sientes lo mismo, está bien.

-¿Qué?

¿Escucho bien? ¿O sus tímpanos lo engañan?, Shadi acaba de entrar " la friend zone" y actúa como si diera un paseo en el parque…Verlo tan seguro lo hacía sentir tan….no encontraba las palabras….Intentando ordenar sus ideas, solo pudo decir…

-Gracias, siem….glup.

"siempre podremos ser amigos"….La típica frasecita que hunde el dedo en la llaga, por poco se le escapa…Se la han dicho al mecánico tantas veces, que repetirla la sentía un insulto, para shadow y para el mismo…

-...agradezco tu comprensión, shadow.

El ser creado en lavatorio, revolvió el cabello del chico amante de la ciencia…Este tuvo un leve sonrojo por el contacto, el cual él no era capaz de explicar…

-Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego.

Como un rayo veloz, el mercenario de ojos rojos se esfumo, dejando tan solo una taza de café vacía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cine…

-AWWWWW… ¡QUE LINDO!

-¡AUCH AMY!

-¡MIRA!..¡MIRA!... ¡SE ESTAN BESANDO!

Por quinta o sexta vez, Amy rose abrazaba emocionada a su "novio", relatando la escena romántica que veía en la pantalla y jurando que si entrecerrabas los ojos, los personajes principales se parecían a ellos, como 2 gotas de agua. Por su lado, su chico azul maldecía mentalmente a su hermano por esto…

Jura por su genialidad y fama que apenas salga de este cine, le dará un derechazo "volador de dientes" a Manic, eso si la rosada permite que sus pulmones continúen funcionando correctamente cuando la película cursi acabe.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Rogue The Bat desde hace días ha sido testigo de un acontecimiento peculiar, la sonrisa de Shadow….Esa sonrisa maliciosa es más común de lo acostumbrado. ¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de este loco?

Ella se encontraba viendo una de aquellas sonrisas mientras comía cabritas (palomitas de maíz) sentada en el sillón, viendo su película de zombis favorita…

-déjame adivinar, te follaste al zorrito ¿cierto?

-mmmm, frio, frio.

-Entonces a lo menos son novios.

-Hufff, te congelaste.

Las ganas de comer pararon en el murciélago hembra albino, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-entonces, ¿Qué demonios paso?

-Me dejo en la" friendzone" (zona de amigos)

-¡¿FRIENDZONE?!...GLUP…cof..cof..cof

Rogue tuvo que darse unos golpes en el pecho para evitar ahogarse de la impresión, nadie cuerdo estaría asi de "dichoso" por quedar atrapado en la "zona innombrable", sip este erizo esta demente.

-Tienes 3 segundos para explicármelo con peras y manzanas, antes que te de un derechazo.

El erizo movía rojo/negro en vez de impactarse por la mirada amenazante de su amiga, se largó a reír...

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-JA JA JA…Tu pensando que de VERDAD lograrías tocarme una púa. …ha…Si no fueras mi amiga, con ese comentario ya no estarías viva.

La albina sintió un escalofrió frio recorrer su espalda: Nota _mental "necesita conseguirse amigos cuerdos con urgencia"_

-Shadi "no entiendo ni J", el nerd te deja encarcelado en la zona de los amigos y tu aquí sonriendo como idiota.

-Eso…"murcielaguito" es que no sabes que el gran shadow siempre tiene una plan.

-¿un plan?, ¿tu?... ¡JA!, ¡pago por ver!

The Bat apago el televisor, esta charla era muchísimo más interesante que la película de muertos vivientes…

-Bah, eso del "plancito" es solo habladurías, nadie sale de "esa zona"…Ni tu shadi, es como un agujero negro, una vez que entras no sale ni tu conciencia.

\- Ya verás. El gran Shadow no es cualquiera….Lo que me recuerda que es hora de llamar "mi As bajo la manga"

-¿de que estés hablando?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

El erizo con un movimiento veloz, llego a su habitación, una vez ahí saco su celular…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un Motel….

Manic levantando una pestaña miro a su alrededor, no era la primera (ni sería la última) vez que se despierta en un motel, con un tipa desconocida durmiendo a su lado.

 _-"hug, por lo menos esta buena"_

Con sumo cuidado salió de aquella habitación, que la chica que no sabe ni de donde la conoció. Sea la que se encargue de pagar la habitación….Una cara de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al ver el número que aparecía en su celular, mientras caminaba en dirección a la estación del autobús decidía si ¿contestar o no?

Si no contesta, el demente se molesta y lo manda a hacer algo que no quiere.

Si contesta, el demente se molesta y lo manda a hacer algo que no quiere.

-estoy jodido.

Dando un hondo suspiro antes de escuchar la amarga voz del rival de su hermano, se tomó un segundo armándose de valor para oírlo…Justo lo que necesita, un psicópata molestándolo en la mañana, bueno "mañana "según sus parámetros. En realidad eran las 14:00hrs.

 _-"Hola Shadi, ¿Qué cuentas?_

 _-¿Por qué no contestas? Para la próxima que me hagas esperar, te arrancó las púas, una por una._

 _-bla,bla….menos drama….Si el coco no me falla, creo que nosotros quedamos a mano luego de la peliculita a la que mande a la rosadita y a mi bro._

 _-Cuando dejemos de hacer "negocios" eso lo decido yo._

 _-¡vamos!,¡déjame tranquilo!, ya tuviste tu oportunidad con el zorrito ¿Qué más quieres?_

 _-Me importa un bledo lo que opines, vas a hacer lo que te mande sí o sí._

 _-¡Después de la película cursi Sonic me dio un derechazo!, me amenazo que si lo volvía a hacer me dejaría con los 2 ojos morados._

 _-…. ¿qué te dolería más?, ¿tus ojos lastimados momentáneamente o tus intestinos fuera de tu abdomen?"_

 _El erizo verdoso trago seco, con este mercenario no se podía correr riesgos, sabiendo que el desgraciado va a sonreír victorioso al otro lado, por lo que está a punto de decir… (Lo quiera o no, no le queda alternativa)…_

 _-"¿Qué necesitas?_

 _-Bien, sabía que entrarías en razón…._

 _-Ok "señor fanfarrón", ahórrate el sermón de victoria, solo escúpelo._

 _-Quiero al Faker de tu hermano fuera de la isla, no me importa el ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo? O el ¿Por qué?...Solo saca a ese insecto de aquí. ..Tienes 24 horas…_

 _-¡he!, ¡espera!_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿me podrías conseguir otra cita con Rogue?, hace tiempo que no contesta mis llamadas, creo que ya no está interesad…._

 _-¡NO!"_

La llama se cortó dejando a Manic con la sensación de que no fue buena idea ponerse del lado del oji rojo...Bah, de todos modos ya no puede retractarse: Lo matarían.

-Hm, esto me saco por jugar a cupido.

Sacando un cigarrillo, poniéndolo entre sus labios aprovecho de buscar su encendor….

-Lo empeñe, lo olvide.

Su preciado encendor de su noble abuelo que le "heredo" (robo de su mesita de noche=velador) , se vio obligado a empeñarlo para conseguir las entradas a la película cursi…En el motel siempre tienen fósforos….Ni loco, toparse con la tipa que dejó roncando en la habitación, es un suicidio..

-día fatal.

Sin poder fumar tiro el cigarrillo en un charco, mientras el bus semi oxidado se estacionaba. Ni modo, tendría que improvisar una manera de sacar al azulado de la isla temporalmente y también necesitaba conseguir un nuevo encededor…O robar de vuelta el encendedor que empeño. Si tiene suerte el dueño de la tienda, no alcanzaría a ponerse su pierna ortopédica a tiempo para perseguirlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Entre las millones de ideas para "sacar a Sonic sin gastar ni un centavo", se le ocurrió entre los disparates que desfilaban en su cabeza…Unirse a la "moda de los payasos asesinos" poner una peluca colorida con una nariz de goma y un cuchillo de utilería y darle un susto que deje inconsciente el tiempo suficiente al velocista como para atarlo para luego lanzarlo a un barco basurero en dirección al Norte…

* * *

La desecho, su bro conociéndolo lo acabaría en menos de un 2 x 3, en menos de un pestañeo el ladrón erizo estaría encerrado al lado de los villanos que S derrota como si fueran soldaditos de juguete….A Manic no le importaría ir a la cárcel si el doc eggman no estuviera ahí, dicen que ese cuenta los peores chistes del mundo (además que el dinero no le alcanza ni para arrendar un traje de payaso pobre)…..Por lo que paso al "Plan B"…por así decirlo….

-Psss…si está loca no me sigue la corriente, soy "erizo muerto"

Ahí está, otra vez enfrente de la puerta de la eriza mobian rosada…Al tocar el timbre la canción melosa que provenía de aquel botón, le daban escalofríos…

-¡Manic, que gusto!

En vez de ver a la Amy Rose con "cara de purgante" que hace cada vez que se topan, vio a una chica animada….hasta le dio un abrazo…¡¿amy rose abrazándolo?!, ¡¿A EL?!...O se volvió loca definitivamente o lo paso mejor de lo que había pensado con Sonic….

-¡Me alegra tanto que vinieras!, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por la película, mi Sonikku y yo lo pasamos tan bien….espera aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya verás "mejor amigo".

-¡¿mejor amigo?!

En menos de un parpadeo la eriza regreso con un pastel con glaseado rosa con la palabra "muchísimas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón" escritas en dorado con brillitos…

-Ten, lo hice con cariño para mi amigable cuñadito.

-he," gracias".

Incrédulo el verdoso acepto el pastel…. ¿amigable cuñadito?, ¿mejor amigo?...Pussss….¿y desde cuando son amigos?...desde que la conoce la palabra "lacra" es lo más suave que le ha dicho.

-Amy, necesito un favor.

-Claro, lo que quieras ya que somos técnicamente "familia", bueno mi Sonikku aún no me ha pedido matrimonio pero estoy segurísima que pronto...

-Aja, de eso quería hablarte.

Ok, Manic Hora del Show….Con su cara más dramática, se aclaró la garganta…Sus facciones eran tan perfectas que le harían "ganar un óscar"…

-shift…..estoy preocupado por el, hace tiempo que no ha llegado ningún villano a atacarnos y él se siente…..shift…..lo siento….es…muy duro para verlo así.

M se mordido disimuladamente la lengua para obtener lagrimas reales, la oji verde conmocionada lo invito a pasar, dejando el pastel sobre la mesa para acomodar a su triste invitado inesperado en un sofá.

-Él no se lo ha querido decir a nadie, ama a sus fans como para decepcionarlos pero….shift.

-Tranquilo, ten.

La "novia autoproclamada" de Sonic le entrego una caja de pañuelos al hermano de este, este aun con lágrimas en los ojos le dio una semi sonrisa…

-shift, gracias...eres "un ángel".

Luego de sonarse sonoramente con el pañuelo, continuo su "triste relato"…

-Sonic a esta deprimido, siente que ya no tiene un "lugar en el mundo".

-¡Eso es ridículo!, mi Sonikku si tiene un lugar en el mundo.

-Oh, Amy Rose, "eres tan dulce"….

El ex baterista asiendo memoria de las telenovelas que Rogue a veces le obligaba a ver, invocando a cada personaje cebollento (emotivo) que vio con nombres exagerados…..Le tomo las manos enguantas de la dueña de casa, entre las suyas.

-…..es por eso que eres perfecta para ayudarme a subirle el ánimo, tuve la idea de que un viaje fuera de la isla lo ayudaría pero….shift.

-¿pero qué?

-No tengo los billetes para comprarle un pasaje, ni anillos ni esmeraldas tengo disponibles y el pobre de mí "hermano adorado"...

Fingiendo llorar se tapó la cara, justo a tiempo, las ganas de reírse de esta incrédula eran enormes….Por experiencias pasadas, disfrazar su risa con sonido de llanto era "pan comido"…se preocupó de evitar quitarse las manos enguantas del rostro hasta haber terminado de reír….El letal mazo de Amy Rose, era un preocupación que no debía permitirse olvidar…

-…por eso te pido…no…..te suplico, te imploro que me ayudes a darle un minuto de paz al alma torturada de Sonic…se lo pediría a mi ma pero el…shift…el Reino pasa por el pésimo….

-Oh, calla…No tienes que suplicarme nada.

Ahora era el turno de derramar lágrimas de la que muchos tildan de "yandere" junto con tomarle las manos enguantas a su "pariente político"…Hiso lo mismo que Manic con la diferencia de que sus lágrimas eran verdaderas…El verdoso se mordía el labio aguantando las ganas de reírse de lo ridícula (según él) que se veía esta "bipolar"…

-Con gusto ayudare…..corrección…shift….seria para mí un honor participar.

-¿en serio?... ¿de verdad?

Amy aguantando las ganas de "largarse a llorar" movió la cabeza positivamente…La historia triste, también lo "inesperadamente noble" que resulto ser Manic la tenían conmovida. La tomo por sorpresa que el segundo hijo varón de la reina Aleena tuviera "sentimientos tan hermosos" hacia su hermano...

-Tengo un dinero ahorrado, pensé en comprarme un caballete de lujo…..Sonic lo vale más.

Manic "emocionado" le dio un fuerte abrazo….

-gracias Amy rose…"eres una joya".

* * *

Mientras la abrazaba M pensaba "esta estúpida cayo redondita"….Para "cerrar el trato" con su mejor cara conmovida….

-Sé que al principio tuvimos nuestra diferencias…..lo admito tuve dudas sobre lo de ustedes, si tú le convenías…Ahora me doy cuenta que eres perfecta para él.

-¿de verdad?

-Sip, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi alma…Vas a ser una gran esposa para Sonic, algún día.

La rosada soltó una risita sonrojada, teniendo una alucinación vivida de ella entrando al altar con su "príncipe azul" esperándola junto al sacerdote….

-Amy… ¿hola?... ¿la tierra a Amy rose?

La voz de su invitado la saco de su alucinación justo en la parte en la que imaginaba su luna de miel….

-¿he?...lo siento….es que estoy conmovida por tus palabras.

El joven príncipe de Mobius se levantó de su lugar para ir a la mesa, tomando el pastel…

-Solo un favorcito más, no le digas a Sonic que te conté….él es taaaaaaaaaaaann orgulloso que lo heriría además….

Sigilosamente, teniendo cuidado de que el pastel no se le cayera de las enguantadas manos, le susurro a la dueña de casa…

 _-…"Sonic siempre a fantaseado con irse de vacaciones a solas contigo"._

La frase "a solas" resonaba como campanas de iglesia dentro del cerebro de la princesa del reino Rose, mientras el segundo príncipe de Mobius se retiraba ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción….Shadow le dejara vivir unos días más por esto…o por lo menos lo suficiente para terminar de comerse este pastel.

* * *

Horas después, en casa de Shadow…

El psicópata mercenario, sonreía de oreja a oreja al recibir el msn de su "eslavo principesco" .Este era el momento que ha espero, lo sentía en sus púas negro con rojo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Rogue caminaba comiéndose unas papas fritas, cuando al pasar por la habitación de Shadow….

-fiuu…."parece que alguien se va de cacería"

Shadow por respuesta mientras se arreglaba sus púas frente al espejo, sonrió egocéntrico….Usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca con los 3 primeros motones desbotonados.

La albina lo miraba lujuriosa, en momentos como este lamentaba que su amigo fuera maricon…ejem…."gay"…..se corregía a sí misma, temiendo el día en que este demente fuera capaz de leerle la mente y destrozarla por sus pensamientos…

-estas que ardes shady.

-Sip, lo estoy.

-Oye "sexy boy", ¿Cuál es tu plan de ataque de hoy?...Por qué el azulino no va a querer ir a otra película romántica con la loca rosada de vestido rojo.

-Ja, ese faker es historia. De eso se encarga el tipo con que ligaste una vez.

La murciélago albina levanto una ceja intrigada "el tipo con que ligaste una vez"….Santa precisamente no era y no creía que tuviera tantos amantes como para no saber…Ok, si tenía varios amantes, tantos que cuando la llaman por otra salida ella debe revisar su agenda para saber su nombre… ¿y qué?, estaban en el siglo XXI (21) según el calendario humano…

-¿te doy una pista?, tiene púas.

¿Púas?, la deja donde mismo…A salido con varios Mobians erizo y un extraterrestre tipo cactus…Evita recordar a ese último, digamos que tener una noche de pasión con un cactus es una pésima idea…

-¿te das por vencida?

-Me doy, ¿Quién te quito al "héroe" del camino?

-es…..vah, que importa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Sonic…

-casi…casi….al gran Sonic nadie le gana.

-Pusssss…eso ya lo veremos.

El oji verde y el oji azul jugaban en la nueva consola de videojuegos del erizo, hacía tiempo que no jugaban juntos. Para mala suerte del príncipe de Mobius, el zorrito le estaba dando una paliza en un videojuego de carreras.

Con esfuerzo luego de perder 30 veces seguidas, al fin le estaba ganando, ya saboreaba el instante en que su auto en 3D pasara por el letrero de "Meta"….

 _-"¡SONIKKUUUUUUU!"_

La puerta de entrada de su casa se abrió de golpe, por poco les da ambos un infarto por el sonido, ya que estaban concentradísimos en ganar la carrera.

-¡QUE MIERDA AMY!... ¿Ha?... ¿porque estas vestida así?

El azul se rascaba la cabeza confundido…. ¿Porque la loca que se auto nombro "su novia" llegaba vestida con una camisa hawaiiana sobre el vestido rojo, con lentes de sol, también con maletas?...

-Amy Rose, sé que vivimos en una isla tropical pero no es para tanto.

Ignorando el comentario sarcástico de "su novio" la princesa del reino rose soltó una risita…

-¡Hay, mi amor!...tontito, nos vamos de vacaciones.

-Sonic, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas de vacaciones?

-¡porque yo no me voy de vacaciones, tails!

-¡Oh, sí, si te vas!

La oji verde agarro del brazo al oji verde, jalando hacia fuera…

-¡espera, suéltame!

-Tranquilo mi vida, llevo lo que necesitaremos en el crucero…Suerte que tome la precaución de sacar copia de la llave de tu casa.

-¡¿crucero?!...¡un momento Amy yoooo….!

-Shisssss….que llegamos tarde, adiós Tails volvemos en 3 meses. Te mando una postal apenas pueda.

El rubio quedo con la boca abierta viendo a su amigo ser jalado hasta un taxi que esperaba afuera….Sonic con una cara de "auxilio" se alejaba dentro del taxi….

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!

Prower ha visto cosas raras desde que se junta con ese erizo… ¡esta se lleva los premios! Su cerebro genial era incapaz de darle una explicación lógica además de coherente a lo que ha vivido. Lo único que era lógico era: _"Amy está demente, si va a llevar a Sonic si o si y si intentas detenerla te va a aplastar con su mazo amarillo. Despreocúpate ella es una loca….una loca romántica, no lo va a matar, solo quiere pasar un rato y ver el atardecer con el"_

Sin nadie con quien terminar la partida del juego, apago la consola, desconecto la luz y el agua de las cañerías y usando la llave que su amigo le dio, cerró la puerta, asegurándose de hacerlo correctamente para que no se metieran ladrones. Luego se preocuparía de pagarle las cuentas para que al volver no se encuentre con que le embargan la casa por morosidad….

-Ok…supongo que unas vacaciones, no le cae mal a nadie.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, usando sus 2 cosas como hélice de helicóptero, se alejó volando hasta su hogar...

Su plan del día: Un té con pan con mermelada, un poco de tv y lo siguiente una tarde reparando a su amado "tornado 2".

Adoraría ir a la feria científica que se realizaría al otro lado de la isla….Los aros, las esmeradas y los billetes no lo acompañaban últimamente. Por las pocas aventuras que han tenido últimamente, sus bolsillos se han reducido...

-Sí, esto sigue así, voy a tener que buscar trabajo como mecánico.

* * *

Pidiéndole mentalmente a Chaos que un villano legara pronto, uno lo suficiente malvado para que le ayude a costear sus cuentas y las del vacacionante Sonic…Fue a encender su hervidor….

RINNNNNNNN…..RINNNNNNN….RINNNN….

-MMM…debo recordar desconectar el timbre, ganas energía innecesaria.

Esperaba a un vendedor queriéndole venderle alguna chuchería o un niño pidiendo dulces adelantados de Halloween….Ya le ha pasado en años anteriores, niños gordos e impacientes incapaces de esperar hasta la noche…

-glup…yo…..este…glup.

-Hola Tails, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Los ojos del zorro de 2 colas se abrieron como platos… ¿es shadow?... ¡Ranas pardas, es Shadow!...Le costó reconocerlo, se veía tan…..sexy….¡¿SEXY?!...Alejando esa palabra de su mente, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando parecer normal….

-Bien, las cosas han estado un poquito flojas en lo heroico, no me quejo. ¿Y tú?

El erizo negro rojo noto la reacción del ser de doble cola, era obvia se notaba a un kilómetro…Se encontraba satisfecho por provocar esa reacción…No lo demostró, continuo actuando como si no lo hubiera notado, ya que deseaba que su acercamiento fuera perfecto…

-Tampoco me puedo quejar, siempre hay trabajo para los mercenarios.

-yyy…. ¿vas a una fiesta de Halloween o una cena?

-¿Qué?... ¿esto?...No, es mi "ropa casual", tome lo primero que vi en el closet….Oye un cliente en vez de dinero me pago para ir a una feria rara.

-¿a qué le llamas rara?

-A una que no trata de la fiesta…recordé que a ti te gusta la ciencia….

Al amigo del velocista por poco le da un infarto, al ver lo que el oji rojo saco de su chaqueta negra…. ¡Eran entradas para la feria de ciencias!...

-…. ¿quieres ir?

En una situación normal, tails estaría dando saltitos de alegría para luego darle un fuerte abrazo…..El recuerdo de la última charla que tuvieron continuaba fresco en su memoria, le incomodaba retomar ese punto...

-Shadow yo…

-No es una cita…..Solo te lo estoy pidiendo porque Rogue, que es mi única amiga, tiene planes para esta noche y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Si no quieres ir, no vallas, aprovechare de venderlas y de pasar la "noche de brujas" viendo tv.

Miles alias Tails estaban inseguro de esta propuesta….

-¿solo una salida de amigos?

-Una salida de amigos y nada más.

-…Ok. Déjame apagar el hervidor y vamos.

Mientras esperaba afuera: Shadow tenía su característica cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo"…Por dentro sonreía maliciosamente, su plan salía a la perfección…Esta vez nada saldría mal en esta cita….ejem…"salida de amigos".


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Al zorro le encantaba la fiesta que se le celebraba hoy, pedir dulces, fiestas de disfraces…El año pasado se disfrazó de fantasma…

-Woaw.

Tenía que admitir que esto le encantaba muchísimo más, rodeado de inventos revolucionarios, colisionadores de partículas, condensadores de ADN, maquinas clonadoras, robots programables para cada ocasión… ¡este era el cielo!, estar rodeado de genios del mundo exponiendo sus inventos, teorías y demáses…Si shadow menciono algo, no lo escucho, se encontraba babeando con los avances científicos que admiraba…

-Si no estuviera ocupado con Sonic y compañía inventando cosas para salvar al mundo, hubiera tenido tiempo para participar.

-Lo harás el próximo año, te lo prometo.

-El próximo año será en Central City, no creo poder ir.

Sincerándose el creyó que nunca vendría a una de estas ferias ni si quiera como visitante, el azul erizo jamás hubiera tenido dinero suficiente para pagar las entras y aunque lo tuviera, no vendría ya que si no tiene una ruda de la fortuna o una montaña rusa, según él no es feria….

-Hn, Tails… ¿eso no es una feria de la fortuna?

¡Era cierto!, en medio de la feria, habían juegos….

-Supongo que tuvieron que agregarla para atraer al resto de la gente a este evento.

-¿quieres subir?

-¡Sip!...primero quiero comer algo.

-Ok, pero si te dan nauseas en medio de la vueltas de la montaña, yo no voy a acompañarte al baño.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos fueron a un puesto de comida, pidieron algodón de azúcar, luego un chocolate caliente que tenía un diseño muy peculiar….

-¿Ha?... ¿Profase II?... ¡ya recuerdo, el tema principal de este año es la reproducción celular!

-Zorrito, yo no soy científico ni nada pero la imagen quedo bien, como de foto.

 _-"Gracias viejos, son los primeros que admiran mi arte"_

* * *

Los mobians de distinta raza tuvieron que fijarse mucho en el mobian erizo albino que los atendía, por el enorme sombrero en forma de célula, les dificultaba verle el rostro….

-¡¿SILVER?!...(EL unísono)

-Vah, y dicen que el distraído soy yo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Qué más voy a hacer Shady?, trabajar, los anillos, gemas y dólares no salen de los árboles.

-Al parecer la baja de ataques de villanos, ha afectado también a ti. Desde que metieron preso a Scourge the hedgehog y doc eggman parece no interesarle tanto dominar el mundo, la economía ha estado difícil.

-Yep Tails y no soy el único.

El albino apunto en dirección a un rojo equidna vistiendo un incómodo disfraz de la Telofase, knuckles the echidna se aguantaba las ganas de devolver las patadas que los niños malcriados le daban cuando intentaba dar globos…. el ser metálico rojizo E-123 Omega, entregaba volantes mientras Abraham Tower en igual situación que el rojo, hiso que el oji rojo mercenario soltara una carcajada maléfica…..Una cita con Tails, el faker lejos y ese viejo insoportable sufriendo, ¡esta día se ponía a cada momento mejor!

-y díganme amigos, ¿es una cita o qué?

El oji azul que estaba disfrutando de su chocolate, escupió el contenido en el rostro del preguntón…Por los nervios su corazón latía a una velocidad que parecía que se le saldría del pecho….

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO….ES UNA SALIDA DE AMIGOS!

-¿ha?... ¿qué raro?, según Rogue ustedes estaban…. ¡Una mosca!

* * *

El distraído albino absorto mirando a la mosca que revoloteaba cerca de las manzanas acarameladas, le pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina del mercenario, que juraba que si la albina murciélago Mobian no fuera su amiga, la dejaría digna de un entierro con ataúd cerrado…

-fiuuuuu…. ¡Hey, "genio" quiero un erizo frito!

La voz del mal murado erizo Mobian colocando unos anillos sobre la mesa, lo saco de su admiración por la mosca…De donde venía también se comía comida exótica por lo que no le incomodo darle lo que le pidió..

El zorro miraba impacto al llamado "ser perfecto" comerse una versión involucionada de su especie, frita e insertada en un palo de brocheta…

-¿Qué?...es un animal, un mobini, nosotros somos "Mobians" versiones mutantes evolucionadas, técnicamente no es canibalismo.

-"aja"

El rubio estuvo un largo rato temeroso que el loco a su lado, se lo "fuera a comer"….

-¿pasa algo?

-No nada.

Al ex de María, le pareció que comerse esa "rareza" no fue una jugada inteligente de su parte… ¡mierda!, ¡la cago!...

-Aaaah… ¿Talis?

-¿sip?

-Lo que viste, yoooooo…lo siento.

-estese….no importa, sería bien hipócrita de mi parte reclamarte….glup….acércate…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué estas tratando de…

-quiero decirte algo, no es insinuación, lo juro ¡por Einstein!

Curioso se acercó lo suficiente para que el mecánico le susurrara…

 _-"¿recuerdas la billetera de cuero que tengo?"_

El negro/rojo movió la cabeza positivamente, sin comprender el punto al que el amante de la ciencia quería llegar…

 _-"es zorro mobini"_

-eso es raro.

-¡lo sé!...Lo encontré en una tienda de ropa antigua, necesitaba una billetera y que fuera barata…sé que está mal, ya que los implementos con piel de mobini ya no se fabrican por las leyes de protección mobini….pero era tan barato y las costuras estaban tan bien hechas y resistentes a pesar de ser viejo…No se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que los demás piensen que estoy loco. Te prometo que apenas pueda me compro una de piel sintética…

-Miles, Miles, no tienes que prometerme nada.

El mercenario coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del ser de cola doble, junto con darle una mirada comprensiva.

-A mi esas cosas "ecologistas" me importan un rábano. Cálmate, tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

Prower estaba sorprendidísimo…..Si se lo hubiera contado a Sonic, este estaría histérico reclamándole que está enfermo y que deberían encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico. El oji verde sería capaz de ir a poner el chaleco de fuerza el mismo. Y hablando de él…

-Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sonic?

-Vah, ¿importa? Ese faker debe estar disfrutando junto a la loca rosada, tomando margaritas. Ven, vamos a la montaña rusa.

-mmm…supongo que tienes razón, a Sonic siempre le gusta tener vacaciones interesantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Bahía de South Island….

-¡SONIKKUUUU, SUELTATE!

-¡NOOOOOOO, NO QUIEROOOOOO!

Amy rose luchaba con su "príncipe azul" para que se soltara de un poste de luz, el barco estaba a punto de partir….

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO TU MIEDO AL MAR Y QUE NO SEPAS NADAR, NOS VAMOS IGUAL!

Con un fuerte tirón final, la princesa de Rose, logro que el héroe de Mobius se soltara, cargándolo atravesó de la rampa que subía en dirección a la cubierta del barco.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-mmmmmm…. ¡cuánta paz!

Rogue The Bat paseaba tranquilamente por los verdes prados de la isla, sin ese hiperactivo erizo azul cielo y su "fan obsesiva" cerca, al fin podía pasear en paz y tranquilidad…

-mmmmm…. ¿me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a ese par?

* * *

En el crucero….

-¡POR ULTIMA VEZ AMY NO!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO LUJOSO QUE SEA ESTE PUTO LUGAREJO!

El héroe de Mobius se encontraba con un leve movimiento de barco, lo que junto a su miedo al agua e imposibilidad de nadar, le provocaban nauseas….Aferrándose con sus fuerzas a la cama con su "novia autonombrada" con su bikini lista para ir a nadar a la piscina, jalándolo de las piernas….

-¡VAMOS A IR, NO GASTE UN OJO DE LA CARA PARA ESTAR ENCERRADOS TODO EL MALDITO CRUCERO!

-¡VOY A VOMITAR!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

* * *

Regresando a la isla….

-Nah, deben estar acaramelados tomando piñas coladas…awwww…debe ser lindo tomarse unas románticas vacaciones soñadas con el chico que te gusta, en fin.

Subiéndose de hombros continuo su camino…Hablando de parejas, ¿Cómo le abra dio Shadi con el nerd? , desde de la ida a esa feria el loco ese regreso con una enorme sonrisita sin contarle ni pio… ¿habrán ligado?...No, el zorrito no es de los que se dejan rápido, ¿beso de despedida?...Puede ser, aunque con lo que paso con el vendedor de sushi….No…imposible….Shadow hubiera llegado con un ojo morado…con 2 ojos morados si se hubiera atrevido….

La curiosidad la mataba….."Hola"… ¿miren quien viene caminando con un montón de libros?...Sonriendo con malicia la hembra mobius murciélago blanco se apresuró a saludar a quien suponía le aclararía las dudas…

-Hola Tails, tanto tiempo.

-¿He?...Oh, hola Rogue…con estos libros encima no te vi.

-Hm, eso supuse… ¿de compras?

-Sip, Salí a comprar tornillos, vi una librería con libros de ciencias a 50% de descuento y no pude resistirme….Entre a cotizar uno barato y termine con estos 5.

-"Arrepentimiento de comprador"

-Más o menos.

Tails rascándose la cabeza medito al respecto…. ¿cómo pudo terminar con 5 libros, 2 repetidos y uno que ya tenía en casa?...Mala suerte que se topó con un "vendedor inspirado"….

-Oye, escuche que Tu y Shadi estuvieron en la "feria nerd"

-Hm…..Si te refieres a la feria de ciencias, si estuvimos ahí... ¿por?

-"por nada"…."por nada"….curiosidad, es que tuve un chico que me quería llevar ahí y yo no quise.

-¡De lo que te perdiste!, ¡estuvo perfecta!... ¡los disfraces de la mitosis eran increíbles!

-¿en serio?, cuéntame más.

Fingir interés en un tema que no le interesa en lo absoluto….Si a Rogue le pagaran por ellos, ya sería millonaria…

-Había inventos interesantes, descubrimientos, gente repartiendo globos, dulces incluso una montaña rusa.

-"que interesante"….. ¿Y shadie se divirtió?

-La pasamos bien….Me impresiono que se divirtiera, yo no me imaginaba que le gustaran ese tipo de ferias.

-yyyyy…. ¿paso "algo" más?, ya sabes ¿algo más que "divertirse"?

El rubio la miro confundido, ¿a qué se refería con "algo más que divertirse"? …..Le incomodaba que ella lo dijera con esa sonrisa picarona…

-Fue una gran salida de amigos.

La sonrisa picarona de la albina paso a una mueca de decepción…."gran salida de amigos", vah no pasó nada interesante…y creyó tener un buen chisme entre manos ¡que decepción!...

-¿estás bien?

-Sip, es que me acorde de una cita mala que tuve una vez.

Respira Rogue…para eso existe la regla de "las 3 citas"…Técnicamente esa sería la 3 o 4…..No importa….Hora de darle un "empujoncito en la dirección correcta "a esta cursilería…

-¿Sabes?...escuche lo mucho que Sonic y a ti que les encanta tragar….

-¡No soy tragón!

-Hey , no te sulfures….solo quiera saber si querías un cupón gratis para ir a cenar…

La murciélago sexy con cara victoriosa, le mostro unos papeles al ser de dos colas…

-…me los gane en un concurso y estoy a dieta, ¿los quieres?

-No lo sé, tengo unos arreglos que hacerle a mí...

-tienen dulces de menta.

-¡¿Dulces de menta?!...¡Dame!... ¡dame!

La ladrona sonría satisfecha consigo misma, pensando desde ya lo que le va a costar al mercenario negro/rojo este gigantesco favor que le está haciendo….

-Perfecto, recuerda que están fechados si no asistes, pierdes la cena…. ¡Miran la hora!, si no me doy prisa perderé hora con mi estilista y cuesta conseguir una cita en estas fechas, nos vemos.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Shadow estaba ocupado encargándose de un "trabajito" de un empleador exigente, eliminar una banda criminal…Fácil…Lo tedioso era tomar la foto y quemar los cuerpos….La súper velocidad ayudaba bastante….

-¡Huf!... ¿que ser lo que estos mafiosos comen para ser tan pesados?

Con el cremador funcionando, se sentó en una caja a fumarse un cigarrillo para relajarse…

-¿ha?... ¿qué querrá ahora?

Su celular le alertaba de un mensaje de su amiga….Ojala que no se le haya vuelto a olvidarse comprarse sus toallitas higiénicas, por que el no vuelve a pasar por lo mismo de la última vez…Aun tiene pesadillas con la señoras mirándolo divertidas mientras la dependienta de la farmacia la pregunta ¿normal o con alitas? Junto con decirle que le hablara más alto ya que no lo escuchaba...

* * *

El mensaje decía…

" _psicópata date un baño y ven a casa como relámpago, ni te imaginas el favorzote que te he hecho. En casa te explico, llegas con 0% de sangre de mafiosos ¿ok?, la sangre en la alfombra no se quita y la acabo de comprar"_

Un segundo mensaje le llego a los pocos minutos...

" _TE lo advierto SIN SANGRE ENTRE LAS PUAS, la nueva alfombra del living es carísima"_

* * *

-Hmmm…está loca y su alfombra. Apenas cobre este trabajo me aseare.

La condenada alfombra le importaba un rábano: Tener que pagar la tintorería para que quede como nueva, eso sí que le importaba. A esa cosa peluda le llega a caer una mancha, ¡adiós presupuesto para regalos navideños y hasta nunca ahorros para cena de año nuevo de aquí a 6 años mínimo!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Lo juraba al principio no iba a venir, por nada del mundo lo verían ahí….Sin embargo la voz de Rogue retumbaba en su mente con la oración: _"dulces de menta"._

Hace tiempo que no se daba el gusto de saborear unos buenos dulces de menta, que de solo pensarlo se le hacía agua a la boca…

-Wow.

Las ganas de comer se le pasaron al ver el lugar, por 6 veces reviso los cupones que traía consigo….Este lugar , sentía que perdía un billón de dólares o anillos de tan solo estar parado, hasta el perro mobini que comía en un basurero cercano es mucho más fino que él.

-Hm, ¿Por qué no me quede en el taller?

Básicamente se sentía fuera de lugar, comenzaba a considerar la idea de retirarse a su hogar y devorarse unas alitas de pollo mobini que quedo del almuerzo….

* * *

 _-"Hola Tails"_

El ser de dos colas se dio la vuelta al ver llegar a su amigo mercenario…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Rogue no te conto?

Confundido el rubio movió la cabeza negativamente…

-Huf, esa tonta…en fin, como sea….No alcance a almorzar hoy y como ella te regalo los cupones me dijo que viniera ya que era gratis.

-ah, bueno….está bien….supongo. De todos modos, no logre que alguien quisiera acompañarme y me molesta comer solo.

Ambos entraron….Tanta pareja melosa, al zorro le ponía los pelos de punta…

-¿te pasa algo?

-no….nada.

Al rudo oji rojo no se le escapaba nada, noto desde que llegaron que este lugar ponía inquieto al rubio….

-¿Oye?

-¿hm?

-¿vamos por hamburguesas?

-¿y la cena gratis?

-Vah, de todos modos la comida de estos lugares me da nauseas…. ¿Vienes o no?

Powell asintió, gustoso de salir a un lugar menos "meloso"….Dándole de paso los cupones que no usaron a una pareja que pasaba por ahí, quienes estuvieron felices de tener una cena gratis en un lugar romántico…

Una vez en la hamburguesería, estuvieron charlando de cosas sin importancia. El clima, lo que dan en la tv, ese tipo de cosas…El oji azul se le estaba pasando súper bien comiendo esa grasosa hamburguesa con triple queso y mucha salsa…la hamburguesa técnicamente chorreaba salsa a cada mordida….

-Je, ¿pediste salsa extra para comer o para darte una ducha?

Shadow molesto de ver ese desastre, tomo una servilleta para limpiarle la cara….Una escena de película romántica de esas que a su única amiga amaba ver, no era precisamente sin embargo…..Tener ese rostro tan cerca, esos labios eran como un imán….Deseaba tanto probarlos, morderlos, tenerlos entre los suyos hasta que necesitaran aire para respirar…

-¿Qué?

 _-"nada"_

Aguantarse as ganas de lanzarse sobre él y violarlo, fue lo más difícil que ha tenido que hacer, su "enorme masculinidad" golpeaba con fuerza la bolsa donde estaba guarda, era difícil mantenerla donde esta incluso era dolorosa.

-¿estas…

-Voy al baño.

El negro/rojo velozmente fue al baño, apuntándole con una pistola que guardaba en un guante, al tipo que había llegado a orinar…

-largo.

El tipo prefirió mojar sus pantalones antes de ser asesinado…Velozmente el erizo Mobian reviso que no hubiera nadie más antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta….Le avergonzaba tener que masturbarse en ese momento, sin embargo era el único modo de que se le pasara "el dolor"…

-rayos, mierda…. ¡¿Qué demonios?!...¡ni que anduviera en celo!

* * *

¿Sera que está en celo?...Luego revisa el calendario, una vez enfrente de un Wc está listo para dejar salir a su "hombría"….

 _-"Shadow, ¿todo bien?"_

¡Demonios, el zorro estaba tocando la puerta!... ¡Por chaos esto no puede ponerse peor!...

 _-"¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Mi amigo se encerró en el baño._

 _-¿habrá quedado atrapado?_

 _-oh, ¿tal vez se indigesto?"_

La voz del oji azul hablando con un conserje al otro lado de la puerta, lo puso rojo de vergüenza…Dándose una mojada rápida para bajar su "calor", abrió la puerta…El viejo conserje ya estaba buscando la llave del baño entre sus bolsillos….

-¿todo ok joven?

-Sip.

* * *

El resto de la comida fue silenciosa, el mecánico sintiendo que por alguna extraña razón "metió la pata hondo", camino junto a su amigo oji rojo hasta la casa de este…

-Ok, la hamburguesa estuvo "aceptable", hasta mañana.

El "ser perfecto" se dio la vuelta para entrar….

-espera….

La mano de tails tomando la suya para detenerlo, nuevamente tenía el dolor en la entrepierna…Si antes tenía dudas ahora estaba claro, estaba en celo… ¡joder, ¿Por qué estas cosas le tenían que pasar justo ahora?!

-….por lo que paso, quiero disculparme.

-N…n...n…n...no Tails, te agradezco la pre….pre…..pre…preocupación.

-¿estás bien?

-siiiiiiii.

-¿seguro?

Luchando con sus instintos animales que lo impulsaban a "aparearse" aquí y ahora….Dio una fuerte respiración, para estar frente a frente con su querido rubio…

-Miles….lo que hagas nunca me molestara...bueno eso depende de lo que hagas…pero….yo te aprecio mucho como para dejar que eso se interponga en nuestra…"amistad"

La Friendzone…..Cada día era más dolorosa, tanto como el dolor que sentía en sus "partes nobles"…Tails feliz le dio un abrazo….

Ese pelaje aterciopelado cerca de sus púas, su cuerpo tan cerca de él de su amado, su olor….Oh dioses su olor….Su olor lleno de…. ¿Feromonas? ….su nariz lo confundía o ¿será posible que el también…..Sonriendo con malicia ante la sola idea….

-Tails…. ¿Estás en celo?

El zorrito sonrojado, se des abrazo….

-¡¿queeeeee?!...soy un ser civilizado y yo jamás…nunca….

Una segunda olfateada al oji azul que hiso que este se estremeciera, lo confirmo…Sip...Por milagro de los dioses su adorado "amor imposible" había entrado en celo hace 5 min, ¡gracias chaos!... ¡ahora o nunca!

El ser de dos colas sintió muchísimo "calor" cuando el otro ser con sonrisa cínica, lo beso….El corazón del oji azul golpeaba como un loco en su pecho y el corazón no era la "único" que golpea…Su miembro golpeo con brusquedad su bolsa….Cosa que el oji rojo noto, restregándose contra el….

-Shadow que….

-Tails admítelo, en el fondo seguimos siendo animales y esta noche…tú vas a ser mi hembra.

Gozando del único momento, el mercenario puso en cuatro patas al científico/mecánico, afirmándose de sus dos colas….

-prepárate al principio va a doler.

Si el "hermano del alma de Sonic" pudiera razonar intentaría escapar, si su cerebro funcionara normalmente…Para bien o mal esta noche no era su cerebro quien mandaba…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHH.

Un dolor intenso invadió su ser, era como si lo partieran en dos…Su cerebro rogaba que parara pero sus instintos lo impulsaban a mantenerse ahí….Cosa que costaba ya que el que lo penetraba era demasiado duro y rítmico….Con el paso del tiempo no podía pensar con claridad si esto era ¿correcto o no?...o si le avergonzaría que lo vieran teniendo su primera vez en la entrada de una casa en plena calle….Odiaba admitirlo pero esto de estar "al descubierto" lo comenzaba a excitar como nunca…..

-OOOOHHHHH…..AHHHHHH….SHA…DOW….MÁS ADENTRO…..AAAAAAAAHHHH.

Para Shadow este era el día más feliz de su vida, no sabía si esto llevaría a su amado zorrito a enamorarse de él y una "relación" como siempre soñó, por ahora disfrutaría al máximo el momento precioso…Un vez terminado, ambos se recostaron en el pasto….

-¿otra vez?

-yep pero esta vez en tu cama. No quiero dormir afuera, el pasto pica y se enreda en mi pelaje.

-como digas "mi lady"

-Ya cállate.

El demente mercenario relamiéndose los labios de placer, cargo a su "hembra" llevándolo a velocidad hiper sónica a su cuarto….Mañana a primera hora le llena el templo a Chaos de velas, incienso y ofrendas de distinta índole por este maravilloso milagro….

* * *

Al otro día….

Lo primero que sintió Powell al despertarse aquella mañana eran 3cosas importantes: 1-"algo enorme" dentro de su retaguardia, 2-"alguien" lo abrazaba por detrás de forma protectora y 3…esta no era su alcoba (habitación)…

 _\- "¿Qué demonios?"_

Tapándose la boca para evitar gritar al darse cuenta ¿Quién lo abrazaba?, recordó lo ocurrido…Intento salir de la cama, los brazos que lo abrazaban lo retuvieron…Para su disgusto tuvo que morderse el labio para omitir el gemido al sentir a shadow volver a reingresar a él...

-buenos días amor.

-Ejem….Shadow, lo que ocurrió anoche… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

El oji rojo sin perder tiempo salió de él para luego voltearlo para tomarlo de las piernas, acercándolo hacia su entrepierna….Esta vez quería verlo mientras "le daba amor"….

-Dándote los buenos días.

El inteligente ser de dos colas estaba listo para reclamar, cuando la sensación de la "masculinidad" de Shadow entrando de nuevo por donde antes había pasado, lo detuvo… ¿será Gay o es el celo lo que lo hace disfrutar de ese desarrollado pene?...

-AAHHHHHHHH…NO ME IMPORTA.

* * *

Horas después….

Rogue llegaba cansada a casa después de hacer un "trabajito" un robo por encargo que se le complico al final….

-huf….estoy molida.

 _-"AAAHHHHHH…..MÁS FUERTE…AAAAHHHHHH"_

Curiosa el murciélago hembra albino fue a ver al cuarto de su amigo, viendo por la puerta semi abierta al nerd rubio sentado sobre el loco….Suponiendo que esos dos estarían "ocupados" por un rato, bajo a la cocina a hacerse un café…

* * *

Mientras el agua se calentaba, vio a tails bajar por las escaleras…

-bue….buen…buenos días.

-Buenos días tails, ¿la pasaste bien?

-esteeeeee…..si, gracias por los cupones disfrute la cena, adiós.

La albina soltando una risita se sentó con su tasa de café entre en las manos, en la mesa de la cocina….Pronto bajo su amigo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-miren nada más, ¿Quién se divirtió anoche?

-…Y no solo esta noche, habrán más…..eso te lo juro.

El oji rojo sonriendo vencedor convencido de estar legalmente fuera de la Friendzone o por lo menos con un pie afuera…Ahora que había "probado" al rubio, no lo dejaría ir. El contra mar y tierra lucharía porque él se enamorara de él….Cueste lo que cueste.

-oye Rogue, ¿Cuándo tiempo le queda de crucero al faker?

-¿Por qué?...si necesitas tiempo, puedo llamar a un ex amante que es camarero en ese barco para que ponga una bomba.

El mercenario lo pensado un segundo, la oferta era tentadora….

-Nah…no es necesario…"por ahora"

La ladrona soltó una ricita…Eso era típico de su shadie…

-Ok, "romeo"….pasamos el primer paso, ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

El rival de Sonic por respuesta dio una sonrisa maliciosa. JE je je je…Cierto zorrito pronto va a aprender que con Shadow no puedes decir no.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Tails no comprendía…Ok…si Comprendía lo que paso….Se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que paso y a la vez tan….No lo sabía….era tan…..Cerraba los ojos y podía sentir las manos firmes del erizo tocándole hasta el trasero pasando por las colas, ese toque con sensación eléctrica, mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja y su gran…..

" _-Tails ¿estas escuchando?"_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos su vergüenza aumento al darse cuenta que estaba en una heladería con la hermana de Sonic….la gente se volvió a mirarlo, pensando de que tenía un principio de asma…

-¿estás bien?...te ves, agitado.

-esteeeeeeeee…..es que tengo un poco de alergia Sonia, mi taller tenía mucho polvo.

-MMM...Deberías limpiarlo más.

-eeeee…si…"je je je je je", luego compro un aspiradora.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, la fucsia continúo comiendo su helado de frambuesa y su acompañante su helado de menta…

-como te decía antes de la "alergia", recibí una postal de Sonia. Lo están pasando como una "película romántica"

-¿en serio? Me cuesta creerlo.

-¡Lo sé!, hasta Manic esta sorprendido y eso que me aposto a que ellos no durarían en ese barco ni una semana….Mira, tengo la postal en mi cartera (bolso).

El rubio tomo el pedazo de cartón con una imagen de palmeras, una bailarina hawaiana bailando sobre un letrero de "aloha" junto a un volcán feliz….Este tipo de postales no se ven por estos lados y eso que viven en una isla tropical….La postal decía con lápiz rosa con muchos corazoncitos dibujados por doquier incluso reemplazando las "o" y los puntos de la I…

* * *

" _Hola futura cuñada, soy yo tu adorable futura pariente política…Te escribo esta postal viendo el atardecer junto a mi precioso Sonikku enfrente de la piscina. Este viaje han revivido las llamas de la pasión que estaban extinguidas por la rutina. Los signos de la depresión de mi amado es casi imperceptible…ups, prometí a Manic no mencionarlo…Espero que ustedes estén disfrutando al máximo de sus vidas como yo y mi bomboncito lo estamos disfrutando. Besos de caramelo"_

* * *

El ser de dos colas levanto una ceja incrédulo….

-¿depresión? , según se Sonic lo menos que tiene es ser depresivo.

Sonia movió la cabeza negativamente junto a levantarse los hombros, ella tampoco lo comprendía...La salud mental de su azulado hermano era intachable…

-Ni idea, ¿será una broma de mal gusto?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Crucero…

-¿otro canapé mi amor?

La eriza sonreía de oreja a oreja tomando el sol frente a la piscina mientras mordisqueaba un delicioso canapé de sardina, estaba dichosa de que encontrara al fin un método de que su amado no se separe de ella…

-Sonikku, ni imaginas lo dichosa que me siento…tú, yo, solos sin villanos cerca, disfrutando de nuestro mutuo amor. ¿No es el paraíso?

El azul podría opinar, si no estuviera atado con cadenas y con la boca amordazada….El final de la cadena estaba siendo sostenida por su "novia"…El resto de los pasajeros no se atrevía a hacer algo, ni el personal se atrevía….Esa loca daba miedo.

* * *

Regresando con Tails y Sonia…

-No…menciono a Manic y ellos no se aguantan.

-No te creas…..hace poco, lo vi con un pastel entre sus manos…No creo que lo comprara ya que llevaba el olor de los pasteles de Amy, tampoco creo que lo robara ya que esa loca protege sus pasteles como si fueran sus hijos.

El científico de dos colas se puso en pose de pensador…Lo que la cantante eriza mobian era correcto, el verdoso hubiera perdido los brazos junto con acabar colgado como un pez, si se le pasara por la cabeza robar uno de los dulces de la "novia autoproclamada" de Sonic.

-esto es extraño…..muy extraño.

-lo sé, mmmm….después tendré una charla con mi hermanito…..Cambiando de tema, tengo un concierto.

-whaow… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!...¡que sorpresa!, pensé que luego de que tu grupo con tus hermanos se disolvió, no volverías al canto.

-Lo admito por poco lo hago…pero estaba taaaaan aburrido y estoy nadando en dinero gracias a mis nobles padres adoptivos, así que ¿Por qué no? Que mis hermanos biológicos Manic y Sonic sean unos pobretones, no es mi asunto.

Ignorando la mirada de incomodad de su "pobre" amigo, de su carísimo bolso saco una entrada que le entrego al oji azul….

-¿no se supone que siempre se regalan 2?

-¿para qué?, no tienes pareja y tu único amigo está viajando en un crucero.

Powell sintió decesos de golpear a la arrogante eriza que se espolvoreaba la nariz, ignorando la mirada incomoda del zorrito. Esta chica a veces sin quererlo era hiriente.

-Dime que iras…. ¡dime que sí!..¡Dime que sí!...necesito una cara conocida entre el público.

El bondadoso corazón del mecánico le impedía rechazar una petición de ayuda, razón por la que termino siendo héroe…

-ok….ok….ok…ok…dejare de reparar mi avión e iré a verte.

* * *

La eriza emocionada lo abrazo, luego recibió una llamada para salir corriendo, algo de su representante que quería hacer un cambio en su atuendo…

-¡Hey, por lo menos paga tu…..Ni modo, luego le cobro el helado.

Ignorar la mirada desconfiada del dueño de la heladería quien se preguntaba ¿si este también saldría corriendo sin pagar?, fue difícil…..Una propina alivio un poco aquella mirada.

¿Eso fue difícil?...No, lo difícil fue lo siguiente….

Pasar enfrente de la casa de Shadow para ir a comparar repuestos en la tienda de partes de avión, era difícil…Tragando saliva camino lo más rápido que le daban las piernas….Ignorando los recuerdos del negro/rojo agarrándolo de las cosas, montándolo como un potro salvaje en pleno jardín…..

 _-"camina rápido Tails, no mires"_

Tragando saliva pasó rápido, estaba casi seguro que entre las cortinas cerradas, lo estaba observando aquellos ojos rojos que ya no sabía ¿Cómo mirar?

* * *

Dentro de la casa….

Shadow sonreía con malicia al ver pasar a su adorado zorrito pasar por su casa, añorando aquella noche donde ambos "fueron al edén"….

-¿lo tienes?

El murciélago albino mobian hembra que vivía con él, con una mirada de astucia le mostro una entrada….

-cobre varios favores y tuve que hacer varias amenazas de muerte…Aquí lo tienes, al lado de tu nerd.

La sonrisa de Shadow aumento hasta casi parecerse al de un loco de película de terror, por lo satisfecho que estaba. Bien hecho Rogue, solo por eso hoy no te voy a matar…

-genial, el gran Shadow te lo agradece.

-bla ,bla ,bla ,bla….no gastes saliva en palabras que ni tú crees Shadi, solo recuerda….Si el productor de la cantante desafinada llamada, dile que su amado chihuahua mobini está debajo de un puente con sus patas intactas. Ni si quiera preguntes.

Eso a él no le interesaba, lo importante es que se volverá a reunir con SU zorrito y dejarle claro que él es suyo y solo suyo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Cuando Tails al llegar, le indicaron que su entrada le daba acceso a un "balcón especial", pensó que era VIP o algo reservado para el…..

-¡AGHHHHHHH…MIS OHIDOS!

…¡No uno cerca de los altoparlantes!...El ruido era ensordecedor, no entendía ni J de lo que cantaba Sonia….

-¡AGHHHHH…MIS PUTOS OHIDOS, MALDITA ROGUE!

¿Es su impresión o…..Al darse vuelta vio a ¡¿SHADOW?!...¡¿Qué HACE AQUÍ?!...

-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ SHADOW?

-¿QUEEEEEEE?...NO TE OHIGO.

-¡¿Qué, QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

-NOOOOO…NO QUIERO PAN CON AJI.

-¡¿Qué HACESSSSSSSS AQUIIIIIIII?!

Ninguno de los dos eran capaces de escucharse…..Tuvieron que esperar a que la fucsia parara de cantar, también que el dolor de oídos se detuviera para poderse entender….

-Shadow…..si me oyes, guíñame un ojo o lo que sea que me diga que no estas sordo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó entre los labios del erizo oji rojo…..Si este zorro quiere una "señal" de que lo escucha entonces le dará en el gusto….

-¿Sha...shadow?

En menos de un aleteo de colibrí, usando su súper velocidad estaba "peligrosamente" cerca del oji azul, con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Querías una prueba de que mis oídos funcionan y el gran shadow te la dio.

El mobian erizo mercenario tomándose más "libertades" de la que el mecánico/científico le gustaría, bajo una de sus enguantadas manos debajo de sus colas….Dándole una pequeña palmada y luego un agarrón…

-¡Oye!

-Admítelo, te gusta.

Esto no podía estar pasando…..Parecía la trama de la más burda historia de película cutre romántica….El nerd y el chico genial que lo hacía enloquecer….O un fanatic cutre….No, a él esto no le gustaba…no le gustaba nada…..¡Oh, diablos!..¡Ahora está acariciando sus colas!

-suéltalas.

-¿en serio?

Esas manos firmes tocando sus largas colas de la punta y viceversa….Le provocaban una sensación eléctrica .El mercenario mordisqueándole la oreja le susurro cínico…

 _-"Sigues en celo"_

* * *

La sensación eléctrica aumento…Lentamente sus labios se acercaron como por efecto de imán….

-¡MALDITA SONIA DE…

¡Sonia volvía a cantar!...Shadow sentía un deseo asesino de ir al escenario y destripar a la cantante enfrente del público , sin importarle que el concierto era transmitido en vivo y directo por tv….

-¡AGHHHHHH…MIS OHIDOS!..¡¿Por qué TUVE QUE ACCEPTAR VENIR A APOYARLA?!

La imagen de su zorrito tapándose sus delicado tímpanos, le quito esa idea…Lo dejaría para después….

Tails sufría intentando alejar ese ruido de sus delicados oídos, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar….Sintió un breve brisa…El ruido se esfumo… ¿se quedó sordo?...

* * *

-¿he?

Se sonrojo al notar que estaba a un kilómetro del lugar donde se efectuaba el concierto, en los brazos del negro/rojo…

-¿estás bien?... ¿Puedes oírme?

-Si…..mis tímpanos están bien.

Con cuidado el oji rojo lo bajo de sus brazos…

-Deberías cuidarte más, con lo delicado que son los tímpanos de los zorros mobian.

-Yep….pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ella necesitaba apoyo además nunca imagine que me dejaría en esa pésima ubicación.

-No te molestes…..me parece que "algo" hará que la hermana del Faker no vuelva a hacer ese tipo de mal trato a sus invitado. Je je je je.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ojala que este demente no allá hecho lo que está pensando a Sonia...Glup…Le desagradaría tener que llamar a Sonic que su hermana….

-Glup…. ¿No me digas que la mataste?

El "ser prefecto" se cruzó de brazos molesto… ¿quién creía que era el?, ¿un demente?

-Vah, ¿Quién crees que soy?...Yo no ando por la vida matando a lo loco… _. "gratis"_

-¿Qué?...dime que no susurraste la palabra gratis.

El amigo de Rogue levanto una ceja (no tiene, imaginen el gesto.)…¡Por chaos!...Este rubio sí que tiene excelentes tímpanos, debe tener cuidado con lo que dice incluso susurrando…

-Ven Tails, conozco un lugar excelente de hot dogs cerca.

El rival de Sonic dio un par de pasos, dándose cuenta que el oji azul no lo seguía…Al voltearse a míralo este lo miraba incrédulo levantando una ceja…

-¿Qué?

-ejem…. ¿Esto no será un truco para follarme verdad?

El erizo completamente serio regreso a donde estaba el ser de dos colas…

-Miles…admito que me encanta "darte con todo"…..Tu para mí no eres ni una puta ni una entretención pasajera…Yo te amo, eso ya te lo había dicho…Lo que paso entre nosotros, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

-¿de verdad?

-Yep, te aseguro que no se repetirá a menos que tú quieras…. (Guiño)…. ¿Tú quieres?

El ser de dos colas al recordar lo que ocurrió en aquel patio, se sonrojo quedando como una bombilla roja….

-No.

El oji rojo se levantó de hombros sin darle más importancia al asunto, ya volvería a tener a ese nerd en su cama…En el momento justo…..Muy pronto….

-Entonces vamos a comer, yo pago.

Tails abrió la boca para protestar, su estómago lo interrumpió…Pasando del sonrojo de "calor" al de vergüenza…

-Una comida y nada más. Coste, yo pagare mi marte.

-Como quieras.

Ambos caminaron en silencio en dirección al local donde emanaba un delicioso olor a hot dogs recién hechos…

-¿Shadow?

-¿dime?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sonia?

-Lo leerás en el periódico de mañana.

Con esas últimas palabras enterraron al local a disfrutar de una comida sabrosa con más aliño que pan….

* * *

Mientras que en el concierto…

El público no entendía lo que ocurría, no sabían ¿si era parte del show o no?... En medio de la canción una ráfaga negra paso cerca de la cantante debutante…..Dejándola atada con cadenas junto a una cinta adhesina en la boca que lleva escrito con marcador rojo "¡CALLATE!"

Manic quien estaba entre el público, hubiera ido corriendo (a velocidad normal, velocidad súper no poseía), el estaría intentando desatarla…. ¡Si no estuviera muerto de risa!...Se reía tanto que le dolía el estómago…."El hermano del año", tuvo que esperar a que su ataque de risa pasara antes de ir a auxiliar a su hermana. …Oh Chaos santísimo, este día quedara como una anécdota que le recordaba a su hermana en cada una de las reuniones familiares.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-¿chirridos como de puerta desbalanceada?... ¿predecible y aburrido?...arghhh….¡estos críticos no saben nada!

Sonia enfada arrugo el diario (periódico) entre sus enguantadas manos furiosa…Estaba en un café junto a Manic, Rogue, Silver y knuckles the echidna…La idea era que se distrajera, en vez de eso…

-¡arrghhhhhh!..¡Que coraje!

Manteniendo el enojo, le lanzó el diario hecho una bola a su hermano, quien le coqueteaba a la murciélago albino….

-¡hey, ¡¿qué bicho te pico?!

-¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en desatarme?!...el público se hiso un "festín de memes" tomándome fotos con cámaras rosa…. ¡no debí haber regalado muestras de mi línea de cámaras fotográficas!...BUAAAAAAAAA.

-¿he?...No es tan malo Sonia, en el futuro ese tipo de música es popular.

-¿de verdad silvi?

La fucsia comenzaba a sentirse mejor….Era una incomprendida en su época, algún día, dentro de miles de años, su arte será reconocido como el de Mozard o…

-yep….los chirridos de puerta desbalanceada eran populares entre los dictadores….recuerdo que "rasguños de pizarra" fue muy vendido como tortura para….

El albino podía ser despistado e incomprender la cultura de esta era…sin embargo había visto lo que las hembras de erizo de esta época eran capaces cuando se enfadaban, por lo que por impulso tomo un cup cake de chocolate con zanahoria, que habían pedido y le dio un gran mordisco… Mientras Rogue le consolaba….

-shisssss…calma, que los ojos hinchados te hacen ver vieja…

-¡siiii, una vieja sexy!

-¡¿Qué dijiste anciano?!

-¿anciano?... ¿De que estas hablando Sonia?, solo tengo 16 años.

-Según se los equidna viven hasta los 16.

-¿Cómo que hasta los 16?...según Wikipedia, mi especie es inmortal y uno de los míos fue madre de medusa….

-¡esa es Equidna un monstruo mujer serpiente de la mitología griega, no equidna de tu raza, idiota!

El equidna rojo miro confundido al murciélago hembra, esta se subió de hombros….Por lo que el ser rojo lo busco en su celular….

-ahhhhhh, es cierto…ups…..también dice que 5 de tipos de equidna ya están extintos…mmmmmmm….tal vez ya debería preocuparme.

Manic miro con cuidado al ser rojo cerca de él, eso de los 16 años máximo de los equidna también lo había escuchado….Este tipo no tenía ni una arruga, debería verse "ancestro"….En vez de adolescente….

-Oye bro, una duda… ¿no deberías estar arrugado como uva pasa, comiendo papilla?

-Eso yo también me pregunta.

-bueno Silver, Manic….

El ser rojo se tomó un momento para beber café serio, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto de importancia mundial….

-….no tengo la menor idea.

Todos en la mesa se cubrieron la cara con una mano, fastidiados/avergonzados….Excepto Rogue quien decidió, como se dice "prestarle ropa" o sea apoyar a su ex amante rojizo…

-¿y qué?...según entiendo los erizos viven hast años y lo más viejo en cautiverio son 8 años….

Los erizos se miraron entre ellos confundidos…ellos tampoco entendían que vivieran tanto….tampoco que tuvieran rasgos humanos…Tal vez la evolución a Mobian les dio más años…

-…cambiando de tema…. ¿Ha habido nuevos chismes del "viaje de amor" de los tortolitos Sonic y amy rose?

Rogue lo dijo moviendo las cejas "pícaramente" con una sonrisa lasciva…Manic trago en seco, no sabía si ella ¿le estaba coqueteando disimuladamente o era una especie de amenaza?... Ya que él fue quien le dio la idea a la loca de rosado de llevarse lejos a su hermano de viaje y si se sabe…glup…..No...Imposible que sea una amenaza, la sensual ladrona es la mejor amiga de Shadow, ella no quiere que se descubra…Tal vez es una amenaza para que "mantenga la bocota cerrada"…. ¡Diablos!...Sus acompañantes en la mesa están esperando respuesta, ¡joder!... ¿Por qué esa postal Rose se la tenía que mandar justo a él?...

-esteeeeeeee…."va bien"….Amy dice que nunca antes habían compartido "tanto amor".

En la mesa los asistentes soltaron un "awwwwwwww"…

* * *

Mientras que en el crucero…

-Mi amor, voy por una piña colada, ya vuelvo.

La eriza mobian con gran dulzura le dio beso en la mejilla a su amado erizo azul que dormía cómodamente, antes de salir.

Esta sería una tierna escena si no fuera que….El erizo en cuestión no estaba ni dormido ni cómodo en esa cama, estaba atado con cadenas con una mordaza en la boca…A veces la loca lo saca a pasear por cerca de la piscina en una silla de ruedas.

A intentado varias veces de pedir ayuda cuando la loca le deja los labios sin cubrir para alimentarlo…Nadie viene y los mozos que llevan los carritos con la comida fingen no verlo o hacen como si eso fuera "normal".

¿Por qué nadie viene a rescatarlo?...La respuesta obvia, todos le tiene miedo a Amy….El ser más veloz del mundo de se va a quedar atado el resto del crucero hasta que lleguen a un puerto y la policía logre arrestar a esa loca y hablando de ella…La oji verde llego dando un puertaso con una enorme sonrisa, que hiso que el oji verde le dieran escalofríos…

-¡sonikku, no lo vas a creer!...me topé con el capitán y el "amable e libremente" acepto en casarnos…. ¡que emoción!... ¡Van a buscar un vestido de novia!

La "futura señora the hedgehog" salió dando saltitos de alegría, cerrando la puerta de su camarote detrás de si…. ¡¿CASARCE?!...¡¿CON ELLA?!...hasta este instante esta demente solo ha querido con el besos y tomadas de manos…si lo tiene encadenado, ni quiere imaginarse ¿Cómo será su noche de bodas?... ¡Ah, no!... ¡esta es la gota que derramo el vaso!

Luego Sonic the hedgehog demandaría a la empresa de cruceros por "cómplices de secuestro"…Ahora tenía que rescatarse el solo…Primero reuniendo fuerzas se acomodó para levantarse de la cama…Cosa que le llevo 2 horas….Luego dando saltos fue a una ventana abierta…. ¿ir afuera del camarote en busca de ayuda?...Era improbable que lo ayudaran, esos "lentos" le tenían tanto miedo a la eriza que en vez de ayudarlo, lo entregarían.

¿Buscar algo con que quitarse las cadenas?...Imposible, no había nada que lo ayudara en aquello.

La única opción, lo que afuera de la ventaba abierta ¿y que hay afuera de la ventana abierta?...Su gran enemigo: El mar…

Mírenlo….profundo, oscuro, tenebroso…..De solo verlo al oji verde le remecía cada ola, su más profundo miedo…Le era imposible comprender aquellos que lo encuentras fascinante o romántico para él, el océano era un monstruo terrible que se lo quería devorar….No quería sumergirse, no sabía nadar ni tenía el cuerpo libre para hacerlo siquiera…Tampoco quería estar atado "legalmente" con esa loca.

Pronto se escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta del camarote….Temiendo lo peor, por desesperación….No sabe exactamente ¿Cómo?...Salió rápido por esa ventana, esperando que en su próxima vida, cuando su mejor amigo le diga que debe ver un psiquiatra para curar su miedo al mar, le haga caso…..O por lo menos que Amy rose no halla reencarnado también.

* * *

Mientras que en la isla donde reside Sonic….

Tails estaba comiendo pizza con Shadow en el hogar del oji rojo, últimamente se sentía bien teniéndolo cerca…

-¿he?

-¿Qué sucede?

-sentí...algo le paso a Sonic….No sé ¿Cómo?...solo lo sé.

El mercenario con ternura lo abrazo, creyendo que eso que sintió fue la película de terror que estaban viendo…

-tranquilo…a ese faker, no le ha pasado nada….debe estar atragantándose de hot dos con chili, mientras Amy rose pasa vergüenza con la gente que lo ve tragar.

El ser negro/rojo apago la tv…..Tal vez su rubio, necesitaba aire fresco…

-olvide el postre, vamos por helado.

Sin mirarlo el mercenario se levantó de su lugar en el sofá…

-¿no vienes?

El ser de dos colas se levantó de hombros, acompañándolo….Shadow tenía razón, no existía razón para preocuparse más allá de ¿Qué sabor va a pedir de helado?


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

-¡mira ese!

-¡ya no quiero!

-¡QUE MIRES!

Shadow solto un bufido de enfado, estaba media hora aburrido viendo videos de "propuestas de matrimonio fracasadas", no por gusto sino por el capricho de Rogue que lo arrastro hasta su habitacion(dormitorio) y lo obligo a sentarse en su escritorio con la computadora encendida, gracias a ella el tiempo que podria utilizar en limpar su pistola, lo despredicia en youtube...

-ese la chica le pego con la guitarra con que le toco la serenata.

-ja ja ja ja ja...se lo merece por desafinado.

-...a este tambien pero esta vez con un bate.

-loser.

La murcielago albina miro molesta a su compañero de cuarto, sino fuera un sicario psicopata ella con gusto le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza por tarado...

-¿como es que no lo logras captar aun?...ni Sonic es tan tarado.

-¡hey, no me compares con es faker!

-Shadi...1 semana...¡1 MALDITA SEMANA!...¡¿y ya estas pensando en matrimonio?!...¡y lo peor es que lo piensas hacer en publico!

-¿y que?

-¡¿como que y que?!

La sexy ladrona se llevo una mano al rostro comenzando a desaperarce...Ya veia venir a su amigo ganarse un espacion merecido entre los "videos de propuestas de matrimonio fracasados", tambien a un monton de funerales de parte del oji rojo, por "meter en el piyama de palo" a los que se atrevieron a grabarlo...

-Punto 1: no se pide matrimonio en publico por que si te rechazan quedaras como un idiota , si vas a acabar como idiota haslo en privado...punto 2: solo llevan 1 semana, esperate un año por lo menos, un cumpleaños , una navidad...punto 3: ¡NI SI QUIERA HAN DEFINIDO QUE SON!

-vah...¿como que no?...es obvio.

-ok "señor arrogante"...hasta donde entiendo...ustedes no son ni novios ni amigos con ventaja ...solo se que hasta ahora solo cojieron por efecto del celo y que han ido a ver peliculas por tv he ido a comer helado.

La "amiga con ventaja" de Manic y todo aquel a la que ella considere atractivo...Preocupada apago la computadora, sentandose en su tabarete que usa para sentarce en frente del espejo tocador ,cuando se maquilla se preciosa cara...

-Shadow...entiendo de que despues de lo que le paso a Maria, tu no quieras esperar...lo comprendo en serio sin embargo...¿por que no defines lo que ocurre entre ustedes han de hacer el mayor de los ridiculos?

-hm...¿eso lo dices por que eres anti matrimonio?

-yep y por que nadie quiere comprometerse con otro con solo una semana de relacion...eso si lo que ustedes tienen se le puede llamar "relacion".

El mercenario se cruzo de brazos con su caracteristica cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo"...Penso en lo que le acaban de decir...El ni si quiera sabia lo que eran...Ahora que lo piensa, Tails no le a dicho "te amo" ni una sola vez...el se lo ha dicho...2 veces...¡pero se lo ha dicho y es lo que cuenta!

¿Tal ves si lo droga y lo obliga a firmar un acta de matrimonio?..Tal vez...si le toma buenas fotos de boda y lo lleva a una isla paradisiaca tal vez..nah...ya estan en una isla paradisiaca, no tiene sentido además, el tipo que le vende las drogas para los secuestros que le encargan a veces, esta intentando reavivir su matrimonio en una segunda luna de miel, no llegara dentro de un mes o 2...

-mmm...un poquito de "burundanga" en unos dulces de menta, solucionaria todo.

-¡¿que no ?!...¡¿estas hablando en serio?!

-obvio que no "ja ja ja ja"

The bat miro seria a su amigo...Nota mental: de ahora en adelante, sus bebidas o comidas se las va a preparar ella misma...

-Solo limitate en aclarar su relacion ¿ok?...antes de que te vea en tv siendo llevado preso por secuestro.

-ya rugiste.

* * *

4 semanas despues...

Tails y Shadow iban caminando por el parque...Venian de un concierto de Sonia...

-Me encanto cuando canto el "ave maria"

-¿de que estas hablando?...Sonia se quedo afonica y SIlver por lo despistado que es penso que el estadio era una iglecia...knuckles tuvo que subir a taparle la boca por que no queria parar.

-por eso...JA JA JA JA.

-¡que malo eres!

-vah y asi te gusto.

El zorro de dos colas levanto una ceja, ni con toda su logica e inteligencia comprendia ¿por que continuaba paseando con este arrogante, hipocrita y sadico erizo?...Su celo acabo hace tiempo...

-oye tails...¿que somos?

-¿he?

-No te hagas...

El rubio bajo un poco las orejas, incomodo ante la pregunta...

-pues amigos.

-¡¿amigos?!

La mirada de ira del erizo no ayudaba en alejar su incomodidad...¿por que se pone asi?...el sexo fue por el celo y sabia que Shadow sentia "algo" por el pero creia que ellos habian dejado en claro que solo serian amigos...

-Shadow...

El erizo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, despues de todo lo que ha hecho no va a dejar que este zorrito se le escape tan facil...

El celular de Tails sono, justo a tiempo para salvarlo de aquella incomoda situacion...

* * *

 _-"¿hola?_

 _-¿Hola?.Soy Silver...estoy en el hospital con Sonia y Manic._

 _-¡¿les paso algo?!_

 _-¿a ellos?, nada...pero encontraron a Sonic en una isla desierta._

 _-¡¿que?!...¡¿como?!...espera voy para álla"_

* * *

El genio de 2 colas haciendo girar sus colas como helice de helicoptero, salio volando...

-¡¿A DONDE MIERDA VAS?!

-¡SONIC APARECIO!

-¡¿SONIC?!

El mobian erizo negro/rojo apreto su puño con ira junto con morderse el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar...Justo cuando al fin estaba a punto de tener su "final feliz", ¡aparece ese idiota!.Arggggghhh...Manic y Amy rose le deben una explicacion.

-esto no va a quedarse asi.

Si la loca de Amy rose no logra que el idiota azul se vuelva loco por ella, entonces el deberia encontrar un modo de "ayudarlo", entre sus miles de contactos, mafiosos, ladrones, brujas, sicarios, cientificos,etc...¿como no puede haber alguien que produzca "amor artificial"?


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

"Amor artificial" era lo que necesitaba y eso era lo que encontró…. ¿saben? se puede encontrar de todo y cuando digo "de todo" es TODO lo que uno quiera en el mercado negro, si sabes a quien preguntar y tienes los contactos adecuados.

Shadow nunca imagino que el "amor" pudiera embotellarse ni que fuera azul…pero así era…..Una pequeña botella que solo contenía unas 5 gotas del líquido.

Era tarde en la noche, la hora de visitas paso hace horas…El Faker había estado inconsciente desde que llego por lo que nadie sospecharía, lo que va a hacer.

El oji rojo entro al hospital por una ventila de aire, directo a la habitación del idiota…..hm… ¿Cómo fue posible que este tarado no se ahogara?...Ni para eso es bueno…ok, dentro de poco ya no sería un problema….

Con las cámaras de este pasillo desactivas temporalmente, no quedaría registro de su entrada….Gracia a Chaos por la moda de los guantes, gracias a eso tampoco dejaría huellas…

En ese inste una enfermera humana hacia su ronda, la mujer solo le falta revisar unas habitaciones antes de poder irse a casa…Era nueva y por error había entrado a esta área que no le correspondía…. ¿qué es ese ruido?...Imitando al protagonista de cada película de terror que existe, en lugar de alejarse, fue en dirección a este….Ni si quiera era su área ni le tocaba cuidar al paciente de ese cuarto…

Al entrar vio a un tipo quitándole la máscara de oxígeno al paciente e intentando ponerle sobre la boca/nariz un pañuelo con una sustancia azul….

-¿he?...¡¿Qué….

-shissssssss…callada.

Shadow se sobresaltó al ver esa enfermera…. ¿Qué mierda hacia ahí?...La enfermera jefa de esta área junto a las demás estaban con una "generosa cantidad de esmeraldas" para hacerse las desentendidas y fingir que la noche fue "tranquila y sin problemas"…

La mujer por su lado…Estaba siendo apuntada por un arma por un tipo que una millonésima más veloz que ella, estaría muerta antes de apretar el botón que llama al guardia de seguridad….Quien también estaba con los bolsillos llenos de esmeraldas gracias al mercenario, eso ella no lo sabía…

-cierre la puerta y vallase a su casa…ahora.

La humana en silencio se alejó….Esta mañana pensó que llegaría a casa cansada y piensa cumplir ese pensamiento.

El movían erizo una vez solo, puso el paño humedecido…Sonic despertó al sentir que presionaban sus vías aéreas, viendo una foto de Amy rose que su rival le enrostraba encima…Trato de luchar , sin embargo la falta de oxígeno le ganaba …Lo único que apenas olía era el pestilente aroma del pañuelo.

Sonic lucho por intentar liberarse hasta caer inconsciente nuevamente….

-je…buenas noches faker.

El erizo negro/rojo salió por donde había entrado, convencido de que al fin la tonta obsesiva obtendría lo que siempre soñó…..uhy…"que considerado era".

* * *

Al otro día….

Tails no entendía nada…

-¿Qué?... ¿me lo puedes repetir?

Muy temprano llego al hospital para estar justo cuando comenzara la hora de las visitas, su amigo Sonic despertó y apenas lo hiso le pregunto…Aun no lo logra entender….

-¿Dónde está mi novia?

-¿novia?... ¿qué novia?

-pusssss….."Que lento" eres buddy, parece que es a ti quien estuvo bajo el agua en vez del gran Sonic.

-pe….pero…tú no tienes novia….

-claro que si, amy rose.

El zorro de dos colas contuvo el grito, porque cerca de su amigo había otros pacientes durmiendo… ¿desde cuándo Sonic considera a Amy su novia?... ¿esto es real o ha estado en coma y no se dio cuenta?

-¿Qué te paso?...antes decías que era maniática, que no la soportabas….

-vah, eso era antes de conocerla en el crucero….ahora sé que es la eriza de mis sueños…por cierto, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-¿no recuerdas lo que te paso?

-mmmmmmmm….recuerdo que estaba a punto de casarme con mi preciosa Amy y salte de una ventana…supongo de emoción.

Extrañado el rubio vio al azulado suspirar al recordar a la rosada…. ¿es real?...Tails tuvo que peñiscarse para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. Luego de 3 peñiscos se convenció de que no estaba soñando y ante la insistencia de Sonic…..Le presto su celular para llamar a Amy para decirle que estaba vivo.

Ver al oji verde hablando amorosamente con la oji verde, aunque fuera por teléfono, lo incomodo…Saliendo de aquella habitación…

-se terminó.

Sintiendo su corazón rompiéndose, comprendió de que cualquier sueño de tener "algo" con su erizo era nulo…Tendría que conformarse en estar en la "friend zone" por el resto de su patética vida….

 _-"¿Por qué lloras?"_

* * *

¡Wow!...Shadow puede caminar realmente en silencio cuando se le da la gana…..El oji azul se secó las lágrimas, lo más rápido que pudo…Intentando reemplazarla con una sonrisa….

-oh, es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo…. ¿quieres entrar a verlo?

-no….él no me interesa.

-vamos, sé que en el fondo ustedes son amigos.

-vah, "amigos".

Oji rojo se cruzó de brazos, su zorrito tenía una versión peculiar sobre la amistad…

-no te hagas el rudo conmigo, sé que es verdad…sino ¿Por qué estarías aquí?

-¿no podría estar aquí por ti?

-ja, ja, ja….."Si claro"

-Miles…es cierto.

La cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo" de Shadow junto a su tono serio, le indico que no era broma….

-¿de verdad estas aquí por mí?

-pufffff…deberías pasar menos tiempo con el "faker", te esta contagiando la estupidez.

-solo di sí o no.

-Manic me conto sobre el "noviazgo" del Faker , sabía que te dolería.

Era cierto…Luego de derramarle el líquido, shadow "pidió" alias ordeno a Manic….que viniera a verlo antes de la hora de visitas para asegurarse de que el efecto funciono….Lo convenció de hacerlo diciéndole que con eso se acababa y lo deja libre…¡Ja!...¡crédulo!...su relación de "negocios" se acaba solo cuando el gran shadow decida que se acabó.

Tails ignorando eso, miraba confundido al oji rojo… ¿tanto le importaba?

-¿Por qué?

-tu sabes la respuesta…..agh…sé que técnicamente no somos nada….a pesar de lo que hemos vivido…..si no quieres que este aquí, solo dilo…

El oji rojo se dio la vuelta, sintiendo su brazo ser sostenido…

-quédate…

Miles, odiaba comportarse como una "niñita tonta de novela de adolescentes"…..Pero necesita a alguien cerca y este erizo le daba….…que lo hacía sentir….

-…por favor…quédate.

Oh, "quédate por favor"… ¡esas palabras sonaban a gloria en los agudos oídos del mercenario!, eran tan dulces como la frase "te pagaremos extra si le cortas un dedo y se lo mandas a su madre"…El sicario/mercenario se encontraba satisfecho del resultado obtenido con el "amor falso"….

-odio los hospitales pero me quedare… ¿sirven un buen café en la cafetería?

-ni idea.

-entonces, averigüémoslo.

Ambos bajaron a beber café…el cual era asqueroso por lo que Shadow convenció a Tails a ir a una cafetería un par de cuadras más allá, olvidándose del azulado quien continuaba hablando con su "amada" como si no existiera el mañana….El amigo de rogué the bath, agradecía para sus adentros que el "amor liquido" funcionara en Sonic…..Ya no tendría que ir por el plan b que consistía en matarlo y desaparecer el cadáver…Ahora solo debía asegurarse que la obsesiva esa no la joda ….En serio…..si la princesita esa lo arruina, él se va a asegurar de hacer su "noble vida" en un inferno o peor.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Sonia por poco se ahoga al escuchar tal propuesta, Manic estaba en silencio como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta….

-quiero que me ayuden a preparar mi boda con Amy rose.

-So…Sonic… ¿te sientes?

-si me acaban de dar el alta Sonia, el gran Sonic esta como roca.

-peeeeroooooo…glup….en serio…. ¿Estás bien?

-JA JA JA JA….¡obvio!...por cierto, quiero que seas su madrina de bodas ya que Amy no tiene muchas amigas.

-¡¿madrina?!...a…o…..necesito salir a tomar aire.

* * *

La noble eriz mobian con su parpado temblando se levantó del sofá, hace tan poco rato que acaban de traer a su hermano del hospital a su casa y les viene con esto…..¡Chaos santísimo!...si no va al baño pronto a mojarse la cara, se vuelve loca…..lo jura…totalmente loca….

Sentir el agua del grifo sobre su rostro la despejo lo suficiente para comenzar a intentar comprender lo que ocurrió….

-A ver….a ver….a ver…..huf…piensa….¿qué paso primero?

Punto 1: encuentran a su hermano ahogado y cuando despierta esta normal. Punto 2: al día siguiente ama a Amy…..punto 3: luego de que le dieran el alta quiere que lo ayuden a hacer su boda….¡¿SU BODA?!...¡¿CON AMY?!...¡esto no tiene sentido!..¡Es tan lógico como si a los gatos les gustara el queso!...o …¡que los teletubies tengan hijos!... ¡¿Qué mierda paso en ese crucero que lo acabo enamorando tanto?!...¡¿una bruja iba de vecina de camarote?!...¡¿Amy tiene el favor de la diosa afrodita y no le conto a nadie?!...¡¿esto es una fanatic?!...si, eso es…..un fanatic de una chica de 28 en sus vacaciones de inverno y ellos ni si quiera existen, son personajes de una serie de tv…

-agh….tengo que dejar el vodka, me estoy volviendo loca de verdad.

Con sus nervios al límite, la fucsia se volvió a mojar la cara junto con dar una fuerte respiración….Debía tranquilizarse, mantener la calma…..Tal vez esto no era tan malo, digo…..Que el reino de Mobius y el de rose se unan traería beneficios económicos para ambos pueblos….además Sonic es el mayor y ya era hora que se buscara esposa para comenzar a gobernar…No podía ser héroe eternamente…¿y para lo continuaría siendo?...los ataques de villanos junto a la delincuencia han bajado últimamente…

-espero estar en lo cierto.

* * *

Más respuesta, Sonia fue a donde se encontraban sus hermanos….

-¿y Sonic?

-vah, salió como un tornado a mandarle una carta a su chica…..por cierto, Sonic dijo que Amy quiere que uses vestido color turquesa y que apenas ella llegue, que la acompañes a comprarse el vestido de novia como una buena cuñada.

-agh….que…...

-hey, la rarita no llega dentro de unos meses…el crucero no es tan veloz, tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte y yo de buscarme un traje de gala, nuestro bro quiere que sea el padrino.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?!...es como si…..un momento…

La mirada de la noble eriza sobre el verdoso ladrón, no le gustó nada a este…

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿tú sabes algo?

-¿YO?...nooooooo…..

-Manic, se artes marciales y te puedo romper como una ramita si quiero…..solo lo voy a decir una vez… ¿Qué hiciste?

La mirada de Sonia, si antes no le gustaba ahora menos…Esa mirada le decía que pronto su columna vertebral seria quebrada como una ramita de un árbol débil…OOOHHH…En este instante estaría "cantando como un pajarito", relatando con detalle lo que ha hecho sino fuera por Shadow…..No importa las cosas terribles que su hermana es capaz de hacer, el loco ese las puede hacer 10000 veces peor y eso que según Rogue se ha "ablandado" por qué el amor lo tiene en las nubes….ni quiere pensar lo que haría si…¡NO!...No puede permitir que la "película romántica" que está viviendo shadi se arruine o le romperá el cuello…

-¿Qué tienes tú en contra de Amy rose?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-ya me oíste hermanita, has donde se, ella nunca te ha hecho nada.

-Manic, no eso lo que intento….

-…..sé que ella no es la "perfección andante" ni la eriza ideal pero si nuestro bro la ha elegido ¿Por qué criticarla?...Sonic es feliz, Sonia…..inmensamente feliz, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír tanto y que no fuera una sonrisa por leer un halago hacia el mismo…ella lo hace feliz, tú también deberías reconocerlo…Ma estuviera aquí, ella te diría lo mismo.

-No lo sé…..esto es….Raro…nadie se enamora tanto en un crucero.

-estuvieron "solos" en ese crucero… (Guiño)…meses para conocerse realmente, a mí me han dicho que en ese tipo de cruceros se tiene mucho sexo…

-agh…. ¡manic!... ¡no quiero imaginarme!...agh.

-vah…"mojigata".

* * *

Mientras en residencia Powell (Power)…

Tails Powell no sabía si sentirse honrado o horrorizado, ante la petición que le acaban de hacer, ahí en la entrada de su hogar….

-pensé que ya se lo habías pedido a Manic.

-Yep pero también quiero que lo seas….por favor buddy eres como mi hermano, necesito que este ahí…. ¿porfaaaaaaa?... Le mande una carta a Amy diciéndole que lo harías, no puedes dejarme como un mentiroso.

-no lo sé….¿y si se lo pides a silver o knuckles o Shadow?

-NOOOOOOO…Silvy se desconcentra con una mosca…..Knuckie se pone nervioso en esas situaciones, va a parecer una sopa de sudor y shadi….. ¿Tengo realmente mencionar las razones por las que el NO debe ser mi padrino de bodas?

El rubio zorro lo pensó un momento…según sabe….La ultima boda en la que erizo negro/rojo fue padrino, fue en una boda de mafiosos donde lo contrataron para asesinar al padre de la novia…No acabo nada bien esa boda…."el mar de sangre" fue como lo tildaron los periódicos, resaltando cuando la policía encontró la cabeza de la novia sobre la mesa con la boca abierta llena de flores….Claro que la participación del oji rojo en esa masacre fue solo un rumor….y en su negocio de héroe a veces los rumores tienen más verdad que lo que sale en el periódico matutino…

-mmmmmm…..supongo que no…

-okey, trato hecho.

-¡espera yo no he dicho que…..agh…se fue.

Antes de que fuera capaz de dar su respuesta, el hiperactivo erizo mobian azulado ya se había marchado a paso hiper veloz….

* * *

Una mili segundo después…..

-….y como tú eres la única chica disponible además de Sonia, pensé que serias perfecta para eso.

La sensual hembra mobian murciélago albino, sentía ganas de ir por su pistola y" llenarle la boca de plomo" a este idiota sarcástico en la entrada de su casa… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a referirse a ella como "disponible"?!...

-ARRRRRRRRR….ERES UN…

 _-"ella acepta"_

Detrás de Rogue apareció su compañero de casa con su característica cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo"…..

-fabuloso….adiós "lentos"

Tal como llego se fue…The bat le lanzó una mirada de odio que al mercenario apenas le importo….

-¡¿Por qué mierda contestaste por mí?!...¡yo no quiero ser la madrina de esa loca!

-¿y tú crees que ella me importa?...solo lo hice para asegurarme que el faker ya no moleste. …No te enojes, la madrina siempre es la que tiene "suerte" en las bodas…te encontraras con varios de tus amantes ocasionales, te divertirás.

-¡¿me estas llamando puta?!

-si te queda el zapato…

-¡te voy a matar!

-¡Ja!... ¡Pago por ver!

-argggggghhh… ¡lo voy a hacer!

-aja… ¿y quién va a amenazar de muerte a los diseñadores para que te diseñen con un 100% de descuento?... ¿quién va a "desaparecer" a los ex molestos?, te recuerdo que en estos años he…..

-¡ya cállate!...con amigos como tú, quien quiere enemigos.

Si ese demente no fuera su único amigo, lo hubiera mandado al diablo hace años…. Ni modo, solo espera que la rosada eriza elija un vestido de madrina decente para no tener que mostrarse en público como un pastel desaliñado gigante.

-un día de estos shadi….vas a tenerme que pagármelas todas….voy a la ducha, necesito tomar un baño de sales minerales para superar esta calamidad.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, su sonikku vestido de novio la cargaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia para depositarla sobre la cama con delicadeza, solo deteniéndose para observarla….

-¿Qué?

-eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Amy rose se sonrojo con timidez ante ese comentario, el rojo de sus mejillas aumento al sentir los labios de su marido…..oh, ¿existe palabra más gloriosa? Su marido…pasando por su cuello…Tantos años de seguirlo fielmente, dieron frutos…..al fin el amor de su vida la había notado como siempre soñó que hiciera…..al fin estaba juntos….

-mmmm…..sonikku…..

-eres hermosa… (Beso)….te amo…. (Beso)…y esta noche quiero que seas solo mía.

Sensualmente le mordisqueo la oreja mientras que con su rodilla presionara la entrepierna de la eriza mobian rosada…Sacando de la garganta de esta un leve gemido…Otra presión en su entrepierna hizo que comenzara a sentirse mojada….Sonic sonriendo lascivamente se quitó su guante con los dientes para tomar un poco de la "humedad" debajo del vestido….

-mmmmmmm…..es dulce, es tan dulce como tú.

Un bulto se mostraba en los pantalones del azulado, este se los bajo para luego levantar el vestido….

-¡ESPERA!

-¿Qué?, ¿no quieres?

-si lo quiero pero no así.

Ella relamiéndose los labios se quitó el vestido, junto con quitarse coquetamente la ropa interior….Mientras su flamante marido hacia lo mismo con su ropa, quedando ambos como dios los mando al mundo…Lo cual no era raro ya que los mobians , en especial los hombres no usan mucha ropa…exepto que esta vez la masculinidad de Sonic esta visible fuera de su bolsa protectora, una maravilla según amy…

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-ahora me toca a mí.

La novia virgen….ya que ella siempre se cuidó para solo entregarse a él…..lo acostó sobre la cama, tomando la pose dominante…Sintiendo con dolor como ellos se unían, cosa que ella soportaría…Pronto el dolor paso, dando paso a un inmenso placer…..

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

* * *

La eriza mobian oji verde se despertó de golpe al escuchar su despertador, estaba sobre una almohada entre sus piernas y sumamente húmeda….

-solo un sueño.

¿Decepcionada? Para nada…Ella sabía que pronto aquel sueño seria realidad, desde el momento glorioso en que su sonikku le pidió matrimonio…fue por teléfono y… ¡¿Qué puta importa?!...él se lo pidió…..luego de que él se cayera "accidentalmente" de su camarote de crucero, ella se angustio, pensó que había muerto y que su boda en el crucero no se daría….Entonces el la llamo, le dijo que la amaba y que deseaba casarse con ella.

Feliz se levantó de su cama para ir a ducharse, hacia unos días que regreso a casa, estaba ansiosa, no contaba las horas, los días en que frente a sus amigos y familiares, con knuckles como sacerdote, dieran el "sí quiero"…. ¿por qué knuckles? Por qué fue lo más cercano a un cura que lograron conseguir. ….Silbando la marcha nupcial, se dio una deliciosa ducha y al salir se secó para luego ponerse su vestido rojo…

-hoy iré a comprar mi vestido de novia.

Fue muy tierno que Sonia aceptara acompañarla a comprarla…ellas nunca se han hablado pero estaba segura que llegarían a ser grandes amigas….

-mmmmmmm… ¿me pregunto si ya se consiguió el vestido turquesa? …. ¿y con quien la emparejare en la boda?...a ver….rogué definitivamente con Manic…..y Sonia….con Knuckles no, será el cura…tal vez con Silver o tails.

A la futura señora de Sonic, no le agrada mucho que Shadow estuviera en su boda como invitado ni que la sexy murciélago fuera una de sus damas de honor…A bueno, si su sonikku quería que ellos fueran ¿para qué quejarse?, esos detalles no arruinarían su gran día.

-ya llego.

El sonido del timbre abajo, debe ser Sonia que ya llego para ir a la ciudad a comprarse un elegante vestido blanco con una cola larguísima estilo "lady di"…..Contentísima fue a abrir la puerta….

 _-"tenemos que hablar"_

De la alegría paso a la confusión…. ¿qué hace el aquí?...Sin pedir permiso el mercenario la hiso a un lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de si….

-¡hey!..¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-escucha loca, no tenemos tiempo, si quieres que el "efecto" de la droga que le di el faker sea duradero.

-¿droga?, ¿Qué droga?

-¡ja!... ¿de verdad creíste que Sonic de verdad se había levantado un día dándose cuenta de que te amaba?...patética.

El con su cara de "me importa un bledo el mundo" se sentó en el sillón más cercano, poniendo sobre la mesa de centro un frasquito vacío, que saco debajo de sus guantes…Amy a punto del llanto, miro el frasco….

-¿entonces….

-yep…"amor artificial"…..solo derramas un poco en un paño, lo pones en la boca del infeliz que quieres atontar y le muestras la foto de quien se "enamore".

 _-"yo creí que me quería de verdad"_

-y aun puedes hacer que te quiera.

El erizo oji rojo, sonriendo con malicia de donde mismo saco el frasquito… ¿Cómo guarda tantas cosas?, solo él sabe….debajo de sus guantes saco un lápiz labial que coloco cerca del frasquito vacío.

-¿un lápiz labial rojo?

-tontita…no es el lápiz labial, es lo "extra" que tiene….la segunda dosis que el faker necesita para que el efecto sea permanente….si lo besas usando esto, será amor verdadero.

Ella insegura tomo el maquillaje labial como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar….

-no lo sé…

-vamos….será como uno cuento de hadas, donde sellan su amor con un beso y bla,bla…bla…lo siguiente será que tendrán hijos, plantaran un árbol y todas esas tonterías de las películas románticas.

-¿hijos?...hm.

Amy rose lo imagino por un instante…. un acogedor hogar con sus pequeños…Un erizo azul y una eriza rosada jugando con un perrito no mobian, cerca de un agradable chimenea mientras sus padres los miran con ternura abrazados en un sillón , dándose besos de vez en cuanto…..Lo que la chica mobian siempre soñó….Un final de cuento feliz…

-ahora que lo dices…..puede que no sea tan malo además el color me viene.

-así me gusta...debo irme, los idiotas van a organizarle una despedida de soltero al faker…..tranquila, me ocupare de que las putas no le pasen ninguna enfermedad venérea.

-¡shadow, no bromees!

-vah, ¿Quién bromea?

El ser negro/rojo camino hacia la salida, sonriendo victorioso…

-oye shadi…. ¿tú que ganas con esto?

La rosada no se tragaba eso de que de repente, el rey de los enojones quisiera ayudarla por pura buena voluntad…..

-que te importa, solo ocúpate de usar los labios.

Molesta, con ganas de tener su mazo amarillo para aplastarlo….Vio al mercenario marcharse a velocidad hiper sónica, dejándola con el lápiz labial en las manos….A ella le enseñaron que "en la guerra y en el amor todo vale"… ¿se aplicará a este extremo?, ella deseaba que sonikku la amara tanto como ella a él…..Lo deseaba tanto…tanto que había llorado rogándole a chaos por las noches, un milagro, una oportunidad….Nunca espero que ese "milagro" llegaría en forma de cosmético.

¿y qué otra cosa podía hacer?...¿continuar llorando y leyendo fantics de Sonic x amy rose, soñando de que de verdad podría ocurrirle?

-todo para que tengamos un final feliz.

Ella se guardó el lápiz labial en el bolsillo, escuchado de nuevo el timbre, esta vez sí era Sonia para ir a comprar el vestido. Amy rose recibió alegremente a su futura cuñada, preparada para buscar el mejor vestido de novia de la región.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Horror….surrealismo…..son las palabras con las que Sonia describe mejor este momento, en una tienda de vestidos de novia viendo a Amy rose probándoselos, aun no lograba comprender ¿Cómo Sonic se llegó a fijar en esta loca?

-¿no se me ve grande el trasero?

-¿he?

-olvídalo, Sonia.

La noble eriza fucsia mobian sonreía por inercia ante los cumplidos que la dependienta de la tienda, le hacía a la noble eriza rosada mobian…..Todo lo que princesa del reino de Rose se probaba le quedaba según la vendedora….

-" _espectacular",_ señorita se ve divina con ese tono pastel, como una diosa griega.

-¿de verdad?...lo mismos dijo de los últimos 10.

-¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo?, con un porte como el suyo, hasta una bolsa de papas le queda bien…mmm… ¡oh señorita!, ¡su cutis es perfecto! A pesar de estar cubierta de púas se nota, debería ser modelo.

Rose soltó una risita sin percatarse de que la morsa mobian quien las atendía, le había dicho lo mismo a cada clienta que entraba a probarse un vestido los últimos 10 años que lleva trabajando aquí….La morsa vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de un horrible vestido que nadie se quiere llevar…..Un vestido de madrina con flores bordadas en las puntas que recordaba bastante a un árbol de navidad, si le pone aquel velo que una clienta devolvió y unos guantes largos…Las erizas eran las novias más fáciles de vender, je …le va a decir lo linda que se ve con esa porquería y a cobrarle 5 veces su valor…..

-MMM….hm….

-¿Qué?

-No…olvídelo…

-no, dígamelo.

-bueno…..es que sus ojos son tan bonitos como unas esmeraldas y tengo un vestido de novia verde que haría un juego perfecto con ellos.

Sonia contuvo la risa al imaginarse a su "futura cuñada" entrando al altar de verde, mientras Sonia se ponía pensativa haciendo una mueca….

-no lo sé….quiero que sea una boda tradicional…

-Señorita disculpe la franqueza pero una novia quiere ser recordada, ¿no quiere que después de años la recuerden?...le aseguro que con ese vestido será la joya de la fiesta que merece ser.

-hm….ejem…..no lo sé….. ¿Qué dices tú Sonia?

-Pues…..adelante.

-¡perfecto!, iré por el vestido ahora mismo.

Ambas quedaron solas, mientras Amy rose se iba detrás de un biombo para sacarse el vestido que se probó….

-Nuevamente te agradezco que vinieras Sonia…..no tengo muchas amigas.

-"si claro"…"fue un placer".

La cantante noble pensaba que tal vez si Sonic venía a su novia transformada en un mamarracho verde, tal vez recupera la cordura y salga corriendo….era una idea bastante ilógica…por si acaso, va a tener lista su moto para ayudarlo a escapar si se da la oportunidad…

-¿he?... ¿de dónde salió este lápiz labial?

Debajo del biombo vio un lápiz labial rojo… ¿Qué extraño?...Este tono de rojo no lo conoce….

-¡dame eso!

Apenas lo tomo, Amy cubierta por una bata se lo quito, como si la vida dependiera de ello…

-¡hey, cálmate!...he visto novias psicóticas pero tú eres el colmo. Ni si quiera sabía que usabas. Pensé que tu estilo era al natural.

La rosada miro el labial que traía entre sus enguantadas manos, su rostro se tornó triste…..La hermana de Sonic vio en esto una oportunidad…Ocultando su dicha, puso la cara más melancólica que podía, como si estuviera preocupada….

-¿te sientes bien?

-oh, si…..genial.

Sonrisa falsa….aquella sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para la cantante…Quien con un movimiento de manos , la invito a sentarse para estar cómodas…..Una en cada sillón que la tienda tiene para los acompañantes masculinos que cargan bolsas…..

-A ti te pasa algo…sé que no somos amigas precisamente…..vamos a ser parientes, debemos confiar entre nosotras… y yo…. (Sonia se puso una mano en el pecho momentáneamente para darle un poco de dramatismo) quiero que confíes en mi… ¿qué sucede?, ¿Sonic y tu discutieron?

Internamente la fucsia "cruzaba los dedos"…. ¡oh Chaos santísimo!, ¡que sea una pelea grande!, ¡de esas en que las parejas no se quieren ver ni en pintura!

-huf…..ojala.

-entonces, ¿Qué es?

Amy desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio, visiblemente incomoda…..Un rasgo que es anormal en ella….¡maldición!, necesita averiguar lo que le pasa….Hora de tomar una pose más triste que gatito a punto de llorar, así que vallando un poco la cabeza fingiendo estar a punto de llorar….

-lo siento Amy, creo que me metí donde no debía….

-Descuida, sé que está preocupada… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta "poco ortodoxa"?

-Ok, ¿de qué se trata?

-Si en un cuento una princesa logra que un príncipe se enamore de ella por un hechizo de una Ada, ¿estaría bien que la princesa concretara su relación con el príncipe?

-Whoa, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que era "poco ortodoxa"…..Bueno, en los cuentos según su lógica diría que ella debería continuar y tener un final feliz….En los cuentos no es raro que las princesas tengan finales feliz con un "empujoncito" de algún ser mágico.

-¿quiere decir que estarías de acuerdo con eso?

-Jamás dije eso, dije "según su lógica", según mi lógica…..la princesa debería olvidarse de ese príncipe, porque lo que él siente por ella no es real…como todo buen hechizo, siempre acaba.

 _-"vah, tú no sabes de cuentos"_

* * *

Detrás de ellas apareció Rogue cargando varias bolsas….Eso a la fucsia no le gusto, ¿Qué hacia este murciélago hembra mobian aquí?...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comprando lencería "princesita Sonia", tengo un amante nuevo que adora fantasear con ligas de novias además necesito lencería nueva, tal vez tenga suerte con Manic, Knuckles , Silver o un tipo X en la boda …no pude evitar escuchar su charla…. ¿Sabes mi opinión?...

La albina sensual se sentó al lado de la futura novia, ignorando la mirada de la futura cuñada….Shadow le debe un" paseo "por el caribe por esto con todo pagado, incluyendo a 100 vedetos sensuales para ella solita….

-...creo que la princesa debería continuar, aunque sea un hechizo, si ella se esfuerza se puede volver real.

-Ejem…Rogue agradezco tu opinión pero Amy rose y yo estamos….

-¡que vestido tan horrendo!

Fue lo que salió de los labios de la sensual ladrona quien miro aquel vestido verde como si fuera vómito, caminando en dirección a la pila de vestidos que la rosada se probó y descarto….

-este es perfecto.

-ese ya me lo probé…No me gusto y Sonia tampoco.

-¿de verdad?...

Ante las miradas molestas de la Fucsia y la morsa….La albina llevo de la mano a la rosada ante un espejo, mostrándole el vestido…

-….la tela es como mantequilla y estoy segura que con un collar de esmeraldas que hagan juego con tus ojos, unos aretes de la misma piedra, un peinado que yo misma te hare y ese lápiz labial que vi que llevas en la mano, serás la novia perfecta…y mira, tiene un 50% de descuento, te alcanza dinero para comprarte unos preciosos guantes largos blancos que le hacen juego en la tienda al otro lado del mall.

-¿lo crees?

-sip…..vamos a pagarlo y de camino te contare unos tips para tener una noche de bodas "ardiente".

La futura esposa de Sonic se sonrojo cuando la albina le guiño, olvidándose de su cuñada, compro el vestido y se fue junto a Rogue….Con Sonia nada feliz siguiéndolas.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

-solo un par de toques y…..listo.

-no se Rogue, se ve demasiado maquillada, como payaso.

-vah, tú no sabes nada Sonia….No le hagas caso, esta celosa porque eres muchísimo más linda que ella.

Amy Rose se sonroso levemente al verde reflejada en aquel espejo…..la Mobian erizo lucia mejor que nunca, casi angelical con ese precioso vestido blanco una enorme cola, su sonrojo igualaba al tono de su lápiz labial "especial"….

-¿no crees que ese lápiz labial no le viene?

Las palabras de su futura cuñada, apagaron la alegría que antes se veía en su rostro….El lápiz labial…..justo ella había olvidado de que ese labial en específico tenía una función "importante" en el asunto…..Ella desearía que las cosas no fueran de ese modo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la eriza fucsia…tal vez la rosada se arrepentiría…Cosa que la murciélago albino mobian no permitiría, porque Shadow la asesina ahí mismo sin importarle que ella sea una de los pocos amigos que tiene en el mundo….

-Amy, este es el día…tu día especial…el día que llevas años esperando…el día que has soñado desde que comenzaste a perseguir como una loca…..glup…a seguir "fielmente" a Sonic por donde iba sin importar el destino…vamos, sonríe, no querrás que tu "sonikku" ve a su futura esposa con cara de funeral.

La princesa del reino de Rose se secó una lagrima que acusaba con salir de su ojos, evitando que se le corriera el maquillaje….Salió de la habitación, dejando a sus damas de honor solas….

-yo no sé qué ganas con esto Rogue pero si yo me entero que….

-tsk...Tsk…tsk….tsk…..mayores perros me han ladrado "princesita" literalmente…. ¿un consejito? Será mejor que seas una "cuñada modelo". O "cierta persona" se encargara de ti.

-¿así?... ¿Y se puede saber que desea "cierta persona" obtener con esta boda?... ¿dinero?, ¿poder político?

-JA JA JA JA JA… ¡no me hagas reír!...ni intentes sobornar, porque lo que quiere obtener, tu no se lo puedes dar ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ella.

Arrogante la albina estaba lista para salir, a deleitar a los asistentes solteros con su escotado vestido de madrina turquesa…

-por cierto…"cierta persona", ¿no crees que es un mal apodo para Shadow?

….En vez de salir cerró la puerta con seguro, volteándose para ver a la eriza con cara astuta con los brazos cruzados….

-No comiences a negarlo, era obvio…. ¿por quién más harías lo que estás haciendo?...aun no comprendo ¿Cómo logro que Sonic se enamorara de la loca?... ¿Que fue? , ¿Hechizo?, ¿control psíquico?, ¿una droga?...agh…sabía que Shadow odiaba a mi hermano pero nunca imagine que quisiera torturarlo….

-¿crees que esto es por tu estúpido hermano?, ¿de verdad lo crees?, "princesita" si de verdad lo crees entonces la legendaria arrogancia de tu familia es cierta…eres patética….sigue mi consejo…no te metas.

La albina se dio la vuelta para ir a abrir la puerta…

-no te tengo miedo puta de mierda ni a ti ni a Shadow, voy a describir lo que ocurre…sigue mi consejo….hazte a un lado o te destruyo.

Rogue hubiera deseado no tener que hacer esto pero la arrogante "princesita" perooooooo…ella no le dejo opción, sabía demasiado…De su escote la hembra murciélago saco una jeringa. En su negocio aprendes a usar cualquier lugar disponible para guardar objetos incluso los inusuales.

Afuera…

Manic quien pasaba cerca con su corbata a medio anudar, caminaba preocupado…..La ceremonia había comenzado y ni sombra de las madrinas…

-¡mierda!... ¿por qué a última hora a la loca esa se le ocurre tener dos?...solo porque la ayudaron a comprar un puto vestido, las mujeres estas locas.

El sonido de una pelea dentro de la habitación, le indico que las "damas de honor" no debían estar haciendo nada "honorable", al abrir la puerta de con una llave maestra… ¿Qué?, ni loco lo hace de una patada como en las películas, si lo hace se lesiona…

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

Adentro ambas estaban peleándose, con Rogue tratando de ponerle una jeringa a su hermana…..El hecho de que ambas al verlo le gritaran "ayúdame" no le facilito las cosas. ¿Qué hacer?...Si ayuda a Sonia, el probablemente el plan de Shadow se va al W.C. y el acaba muerto por el….Si ayuda a Rogue , el plan de Shadow se cumple y el acaba muerto por las manos firmes de su consanguínea por permitir que la loca rosada se convirtiera en su "pariente político"…¿Qué hacer?...¡¿Qué hacer?!...la única opción para no acabar 100 metros bajo tierra seria correr hasta México, dejarse el bigote, cambiarse el nombre a "Rapidito Rápido" y….

 _-"gracias por la ayudita dulsura….por si acaso eso fue sarcasmo, ¡idiota inútil!, ¡esa zorra por poco me mata!"._

La voz de Rogue lo devolvió a la realidad donde la albina lo miraba molesta con su vestido arruinado, la jeringa que traía ya fue ocupada, por lo que ella colocándole la protección de aguja que traía se la volvió a poner entre los senos escondida para deshacerse de ella luego…

-ella esta…mi sister….ella…

-No….solo esta drogada, despertara "besando el piso que pisa" Amy Rose.

-¿como…

-mercado negro…ya deberías saberlo…. ¡¿Qué te pasa pervertido?!...¡lárgate!... ¡Ni creas que me cambiare el vestido delante de ti!

-¿he?...obvio….¿y mi hermana…..

-luego le echamos champaña y decimos que estaba tan contenta que se puso borracha antes de iniciar con la fiesta siquiera…. ¡largo!

Tiempo después….

Amy Rose sonreía de oreja a oreja…..Todo era tan bonito….Excepto la imagen de Rogue con Manic llegando cargando a Sonia quien parecía muerta de borracha, dejándola caer en el primer asiento desocupado que encontraron y que Silver estaba distraído mirando una mosca, ….Era un detalle.

Las flores, la música…..Todo era tan bonito…..su "sonikku" mirándola con amor…. ¡Solo espera que Knuckles no se le olvide parte de la ceremonia o es un muerto rojo!

-y… ¿tu…..tu…..tu…..

Tails quien era el padrino de Sonic lo noto, en realidad lo noto la iglesia entera…. ¡el equidna no se aprendió la ceremonia!...La cara sonriente de la novia rápidamente se volvía asesina entre los cuchicheos de la gente, mientras el sacerdote escogido para la ocasión intentaba recordar la parte que seguía….

El zorro mobian de 2 colas estaba en problema…..Por un lado quería que Sonic fuera feliz, era lo más cercano a un hermano a pesar de que sus sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos y el azul nunca se enteró de aquellos….el a pesar de no ser romántico ni devoto a religiones, tenía una idea clara de lo que seguía, podía ayudar al rojo por susurros….Por otro lado, aun algo le decía que lo que había pasado, ese repentina "devoción a amy" era demasiado extraño…

-esteeeeeeeeeee….. ¿Tu….

-¡¿Knuckles…..?!

-heeeeeeee…calma Amy, a eso voy….esteeeeeeeee…..¿tuuuuu…he…..ha…

La novia no era la única desando asesinar, también shadow quien juraba que si ese tonto no recordaba lo que venía ,casando al "faker" (farsante) con la loca obsesiva…..¡lo mata!, ¡por su adorada María, jura que lo mata ahí mismo!

Tails viendo que la novia pronto se lanzaría sobre el sacerdote…..Sigilosamente se acercó a este….

 _-"es lo mismo que le preguntaste a Sonic"_

-ha…. ¿quieres hot dogs con chili?

Una marea de carcajadas inundo el lugar hasta Sonic se rio, Amy no estaba contenta, Shadow tampoco….

 _-"eso no animal, la pregunta que le hiciste al casarlo…"_

-haaaaaa….aja…. ¿tu Sonic aceptas a…

El rubio zorro de rabia le dio un pisotón al sacerdote, deseando que nunca hubieran elegido a este equidna para hacer la ceremonia, por cómo va hasta Silver podría hacer un trabajo mejor…

 _-"¡pero no así!...mira, repite después de mi… ¿Tu Amy Rose aceptas a…."_

Gracias a los susurros de Tails, La novia logro dar el "sí quiero", uniendo sus labios a los de su amado en un caluroso beso ante los aplausos de los invitados.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

La música, el hermoso decorado del salón de la recepción, las flores…..Era como sacado de un cuento de hadas…..Amy Rose no paraba de sonreír bailando el vals de los novios con su adorado "Sonikku"…a pesar de que este le ha pisado los pies como 4 veces y acabara con los pies hinchados además de adoloridos….

-¿te sientes bien Amy?

La atención hacia sus pies pasó a segundo plano, ante la mirada amorosa de su marido… ¡Oh, "su marido"!... ¡que palabra tan hermosa!, ¡es tan bella que casi le dan ganas de llorar de alegría!

-Es que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

-tontita.

Bailando al compás de la música…lo más rítmico que le daba a Sonic, se besaron...Ignorando a Silver quien perseguía a una mosca y Manic quien aprovechaba la ocasión de robar billeteras de los asistentes que embelesados observaban a la feliz pareja.

Rogue se encontraba lejos, en una mesa rodeada de solteros y hombres casados que al ver a la preciosa mujer de amplio escote, olvidaron que dejaron de ser solteros por esta noche…..Incluso Knuckles le coqueteaba…..el equidna rojo sacerdote con un par de copas de más, casi ni articulaba palabras entendibles. …La murciélago albino mobian, lo ignoraba…Poniendo su atención en caballeros en mejor condición, segura que esta noche tendrá muchos amantes para ella sola….

 _-"Rogue….."_

La sola presencia de Shadow fue suficiente para que los "admiradores" se hicieran a un lado, excepto el equidna quien ya roncaba de borracho y el erizo negro/rojo tuvo que echarlo a un fuerte puntapié…Llevándose a la albina a otra habitación, jalándola del brazo, para poder hablar…Caminando a ritmo normal, si la lleva jalándola del brazo a velocidad hipersónica, se lo arranca…

-¡hey!

-ya, ya, ya, podrás jugar a la puta en otra ocasión.

-¡hijo de puta!, ¡me arruinas la noche!

-como sea…..que fue lo que le paso a la hermana del "faker".

-solo digamos que…le di una "ayudadita" para que entrara en razón.

La murciélago de su escote saco la aguja, Shadow sin pudor se la volvió a poner donde estaba escondida….

-¡¿estás loca?!...¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pasearte con eso entre los senos?!

-¡¿y que esperabas?!...es el único lugar que tengo para esconder cosas, en este adefesio de vestido de dama de honor, que la demente esa escogió….agh…ni el ramo de flores que escogió para este "asesinato a la moda" combina.

-No me interesa ¿Cómo?...quiero esa maldita aguja…

-Ya se…ya se….se cómo deshacerme de evidencia, no soy una novata…lo importante es…..Sonia lo sabe.

-¿Qué sabe?

-¡Ja!... ¡se te pego lo bruto de Sonic!

La mirada asesina de Shadow le quito las ganas de burlarse…. ¿llevar una pistola para enfrentar a él?...perdida de tiempo, antes de apretar el gatillo este sicario ya la tendría destripada por súper velocidad….

-¡hey!... ¡hey!... ¡hey!... ¡Cálmate!...hm…."la princesita Fucsia de porquería" resulto más lista de lo que aparenta, ella sabe que tu estas detrás del repentino "enamoramiento" de Sonic.

-¿ella sabe el método que usamos?

-Nah…tampoco el motivo real…..lo que me recuerda, ¿Por qué no estás follando al zorro?, con lo que me esforcé para….

-luego me ocupo… ¿Cuánto le inyectaste?

-Lo suficiente para darla ida….

-¿no te alcanzaba para dejarla cadáver?

-pusssss…. ¿Sabes lo difícil que sería mover un cadáver en pleno de una boda?, sé que hago cosas impresionantes… ¿milagros? No hago.

-¿Y Manic?

-Ese sigue de nuestro lado, continua temiéndote.

-Bien…..Luego tendremos que encargarnos de Sonia, por ahora deja que los paparrazzi le tomen fotos por llegar borracha a la boda.

-Oki do, del "ladroncito"…..yo me encargo.

La albina arreglándose el escote para que se le vieran más los senos, fue sigilosamente fuera de aquel cuarto, tomando una copa vacía de una mesa, junto a un par de hielos de una hielera de champaña, fue caminando hacia el verdoso hermano de Sonic….Asercandose por detrás sin que este la notara…

 _-"hola dulzura, ¿Qué haces?"_

Manic por poco salta al escuchar la voz femenina detrás, ¿tímido? Para nada…es que cuando está robando billeteras lo último que desea es un signo de que lo siguen.

-¡¿Rogue, Qué mierda?!

-Ji ji ji… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te doy miedo?

-Yo jamas…agh….sin rodeos, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?

La ladrona, sin pudor tomo uno de los hielos de la copa que traía pasándoselo desde el cuello hasta el busto….

-que tal, agradecerte por la "ayudita" que me diste…. ¿qué pasa?, recuerdo que el hielo te encantaba….

Su razón le indicaba que se fuera, su entrepierna que hundiera la cara en aquellos senos….¡demonios!, como le encantaba eso que hacía con el hielo….Su cuerpo se sintió estremecer cuando ella se le acercó susurrándole junto con mordisquearle la oreja….

 _-"vamos baby boy…..un "rapidito" por los viejos tiempos…"_

Eso fue suficiente para seguirla como un perrito fiel hasta un armario de mantenimiento…

Ella sin perder tiempo le quito el cinturón, dejándolo dándole una laminada a su pantalón justo rosando la punta de su hombría, antes de acabar de bajarle los pantalones…Luego con una mano comenzó a masturbarlo….

-¿te gusta?

-OH mierda SI.

-te gustaría ¿más fuerte?

Ella lo empujo contra la pared, poniendo una mano en su boca, con su otra mano lo continuo masturbando…El ya veía venir una chupada legendaria, apenas esa mano se cansara….

-¡¿te gusta esto?!

¡La maldita le hundió las garras!..¡Lo tenía bien agarrado!... ¡El grito de dolor que dio, fue opacado gracias a la mano que tapaba sus labios!

-¿te duele?...bien….quiero que pienses en ese dolor, cada vez que te baje el "amor fraternal" y te dé por contarle alguna cosa a Sonia o al estúpido recién casado.

Las uñas se hundieron aún más en sus carnes..."puta" sería lo más delicado que le gritaría si lo dejara gritar.

-este es tan solo un "refrescamiento" de lo que te puede pasar si hablas…. ¿Crees que lo que te hago es malvado?...Lo que Shadow te hará será peor…Ahora voy a soltarte la boca y bien calladito vamos a llegar a un doctor de la mafia que te atenderá sin preguntas….si alguna de tus conquistas pregunta por las marcas, diles que estuviste con que le gusta el sadomasoquismo…..pestañea una vez para sí.

El ladrón transpirando pestaño, perdiéndole a la ladrona subirle los pantalones para salir juntos por un corredor que daba a la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, en un callejón lo esperaba el medico quien lo atendería junto con darle pantalones nuevos, sin preguntas.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

¿Qué era peor?...¿que su hermano se casara con esa loca o…

-¡por la puta!

…..Acabar en un especial de programa de Tv…..Sonia cada vez que cambiaba el canal, se topaba con el "escándalo de la noble princesa de Mobius quien llego borracha a la boda de su hermano con la noble princesa de Rose"…..La imagen de ella roncando, babeando, echada como un saco de papas sobre una de las bancas de la iglesia con el vestido hecho pedazos….Era el chisme predilecto de la semana….

Con rabia tomo el televisor, lanzándolo por una ventana de su casillo…Los sirvientes al escuchar el escandalo fueron a ver…Cerrando la puerta rápido al ver la cara iracunda de la noble eriza mobian fucsia…..Lo que sea que le pasara, no era su asunto…..

-argggggggghhhhhhh….. ¡Maldita murciélago de mierda, me las va a pagar!

Manic quien paseaba curioso comiéndose una manzana…..Ignorando las caras de horror de los sirvientes, entro a la habitación de su hermana…

-¿Qué paso sister?... ¿Te llego la regla?

-¡TU!

Por poco se atraganta con el pedazo de manzana que masticaba, cuando su hermana "delicadamente" lo garro de su chaqueta sin mangas, para ponerlo contra la pared….

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS….

-¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS!... ¡TU ESTAS METIDO EN ESTO!

-¡¿YOOOOOOOO?!...¡¿ESTAS BORRACHA?!

-¡MANIIIIICCCCCCCC!... ¡SI NO ME CUENTAS TODO TE ROMPO EL CUELLO!

La mirada aterradora de su consanguínea….No jugaba…No era broma ni amenaza….si el no habla ella lo rompe el cuello aquí mismo….

-glup…..her…hermanita…Sonia….glup…..te lo ruego…

 _-"lágrimas de cocodrilo"…._ ¡A mí no engañas!...¡tú tienes algo que ver con la trampa que le tendieron a nuestro hermano!….¡confiesa!

-herm….hermana….te lo ruego….yo no tengo nada que…

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!...ya me parecía raro que de repente apoyaras tanto a la loca y su relación….¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!...¡¿dinero?!

-Soni….

-¡voy a contar hasta 3 ¡…..¡o me dices lo que quiero oír o escucho el tronido de tu cuello!...¡UNO!...

¡OH MIERDA!... ¡QUE JODIDO ESTA!... ¡Si habla Shadow lo mata, si no habla Sonia lo mata aquí mismo!... ¡¿Por qué mierda tuvo que estar en deuda con ese psicópata?!...Para colmo de males, Sonic está en su luna de miel por lo que es imposible que lo salve y nadie de los sirvientes moverá un dedo por él, por haberles robado sus sueltos de vez en cuando para irse a tomar con sus amigos….

-….¡DOS!...

¡MIERDA!...¡MIERDA!...¡MIERDA!...¡MIERDA!...¡PIENSA MANIC!...Necesitas un punto medio… ¡si eso es!... ¡Un punto medio!, algo que satisfaga la curiosidad de Sonia apagando su "sed de sangre", sin encender la "sed de sangre" de Shadow….

-…..y…¡TR…..

-¡¿DE VERDAD LO QUIERES SABER?!...

La eriza paro en seco su cuenta portal…..Al ver la cara seria junto al tono de voz decidido de Manic, reemplazando el tono de súplica con la cara de estar a punto de orinar encima, que traía tan solo hace 5 minutos….

-…..te lo voy a decir….lo hizo por amor.

-Ja, ¿esa es tu escusa?

-¿escusa?...escusa es lo que Sonic ha tenido por años, negándose a aceptar lo que sentía.

-No trates de inventar…

-¿inventar?...Sonia, estas a punto de asesinarme ¡¿de verdad piensas que soy tan idiota?!...Amy Rose será un loca obsesiva pero Sonic…La ama…..la amado desde hace años y era tan soberbio como para darse cuenta de ello….

¿Sonic enamorado de Amy Rose?...De eso no lo sabía…..lo que si tenía claro era que si esta actuación no le servía, acabaría con el cuello roto….

-No te creo…

-Créeme…te juro por Chaos, que a veces escuchaba a nuestro bro murmurar dormido su nombre…esos dos son el uno para el otro, solo necesitaban un…"empujoncito "para darse cuenta…Por eso "acepté gustosamente" ayudar a Shadow y Rogue.

-Vah, ¿y desde cuándo tan romántico?

-Desde nunca…..solo soy un eterno soltero sin futuro que no desea que le pase lo mismo a su hermano…solo mírame…no tengo poderes ni atractivo, ni una profesión ni dinero…..vivo de vago entre tu castillo y la casa de Sonic, robando un par de carteras para mantenerme…. ¿qué clase de hembra saldría con un macho desgraciado como yo?...voy a celebrar el día del soltero todos los años de mi vida hasta que me muera.

La fucsia incrédula miro al verdoso de arriba abajo….En ese punto estaba en lo correcto, era de lo peor, un chicle pegado en un zapato tendría más posibilidades de tener pareja que el….

-¿y que gana Shadow con esto?... ¿Amy rose lo contrato?

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Obviamente No….Shadow debe tener un motivo siniestro.

-En eso te equivocas hermanita….Shadow también lo hiso por el mismo motivo que yo….no exactamente...parecido si…..ejem…. ¿me sueltas?, se me está arrugando la chaqueta.

Una vez seguro en el piso, se quitó las arrugas que se formaron en su preciada chaqueta…..Puede no tener atractivo pero no por eso descuida su ropa, más aun una prenda que ha usado por años….

-déjate de rodeos, explícame la razón de que shadow de repente le de hacer de cupido.

-Fácil, solo pregúntate…. ¿Quién ha seguido a Sonic además de la loca durante estos años?

-¿vas a contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta?

-tsk…tsk…..tsk…eres inteligente…

-….. ¿Quieres un cuello roto?

-Esa no es la…..tranquila…..tranquila…. ¡baja las manos!..."je je je"…veo que hoy no andas muy pensativa…por lo que te lo diré….glup…pero no intentes interponerte…asesinarte seria lo menos que él te hará si lo interrumpes, ese sujeto es capaz de…

-¡DILO YAAAAAAAAA!

-¡TAILS!

-¡¿Qué?!

-…tails…..tails….a Shadow le gusta Tails….¿Sonia?...¿estas bien?

Preocupado el ladrón paso una mano enguantada cerca de la cara de su impávida hermana….¿se volvió loca?...¿debe llamar a un doctor?...

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…

¡Ahora si piensa que se ha vuelto loca!...Sonia paso de la impavidez absoluta a reírse a carcajadas, se ríe tanto que llega a zapatear de risa….

-¡¿Sonia que…

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!...JA JA JA JA…. ¡SHADOW ES GAY!...JA JA JA JA JA.

La imagen mental para la fucsia era sencillamente comiquísima… Se reía tanto que le llegaba a doler el estómago, riendo como una demente…Su risa comenzó a disminuir apenas vio la cara de su hermano… ¿espanto?

-¿Manic…

-Sonia…..tu frente….

-¿Qué tiene mi…

Reflejada en un espejo, vio que tenía un punto rojo…Un punto de un láser, de los de las armas de francotirador…Venia de una de las torres que daba justo hacia su ventana….En su celular, apareció un número desconocido….Manic conocía ese número demasiado bien para sentir dudas sobre el dueño de este…

-Sonia….no me preguntes ¿Cómo lo sé?...solo contesta o acabaras con los sesos regados en la pared.

La princesa temblando, contesto su celular….

 _-"¿hola….?_

 _-ahora sabes que puedo llegar a ti, cuando yo lo desee…has tus maletas, vete de crucero o…..No trates de averiguar ¿de quién es este número?, te ira mal…..de todos modos, creo que ya lo sabes…_

 _-Yo…._

 _-…..para de joder"_

* * *

Desde la torre contraria, Shadow corto la llamada…Viendo por binoculares a la arrogante princesa orinarse encima, arruinando su preciso piyama de seda. Con su súper velocidad ya estaba en un lugar seguro….Recibiendo la llamada de Rogue….

 _-"Manic me llamo….pussss…..no puede creer que lo hicieras y yo que iba a contratar a un sicario._

 _-vah…. ¿y perderme la diversión?_

 _-¿se mojó?_

 _-como un arroyo._

 _-JA JA JA JA JA… ¡que show!...hubiera pagado lo que fuera por verla._

 _-Si te sirve de consuelo, si la princesita continua jodiendo, dejare que te "encargues" de ella._

 _-dalo por echo y hablando de "encargarse", ¿quieres que me encargue de manic?_

 _-Nope….. ¿Para qué?...sabe mantener los labios pegados, dejémosle vivir su miserable vida._

 _-MMM….no es lo que esperaba…tengo una cita para un hidromasaje en mi spa favorito, por lo que si necesitas ayuda con Tails…._

 _-Mójate calmada, del zorro me "encargo" solo"._

El erizo negro/rojo relamiéndose los labios con malicia, corto la llamada…Sabía exactamente ¿Cómo? "encargarse" del ser de dos colas.


End file.
